Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction
by Jeziik
Summary: Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction. Hoy: Augusta Longbottom.
1. Sanguini

Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D

Summary: Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

Los vampiros NO brillan.

**Sinceramente, Sanguini.**

**.**

Sí, ya sé que son cortitos, pero todos son geniales, esperen a leer más :D Subiré uno por día, ¿les parece bien?

Bien queridos lectores de Fanfiction, espero sus comentarios, sinceramente, yo :D


	2. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

Mi cabello es grasoso. Sí, ya lo he aceptado. No es un pulido negro azabache tan suave como una pluma.

**Sinceramente, Severus Snape.**

P.D. No tengo aversión por el shampoo.


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

No hay registro de que la Señorita Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way jamás haya asistido al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

**Sinceramente, Director Dumbledore.**

P.D. Hogwarts no tiene programas de intercambio.

.

Jaja, personalmente, este se me ha hecho uno de los más divertidos. Y como un conocimiento de más, les dejo el link para conocer más de la señorita Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way:

my immortal. wikia wiki / Ebony _ Dark'ness _ Dementia _ Raven _ Way

Muchísimas gracias por su review a **samfj, BellatrixieLestrange y bellrose96** :D Y una última respuesta a _samfj_:

Exactamente :D se me hizo de lo más gracioso justo por eso :D

Y bueno, el capítulo de mañana: El Departamento de Aurores, por que ellos también tienen derecho a quejarse, jaja.


	4. Blaise Zabini

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

Mi apellido _no _es Zambini. ¡Aprendan a escribirlo malditos muggles!

**Sinceramente, Blaise Zabini.**

P.D. ¡Soy un _chico_ por el amor de Merlín!

.


	5. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

James fue mi mejor amigo. No tengo un romance secreto con Lily. Mi amor por Lily es solo de amistad, así que dejen de insinuar que hay algo más que eso. James es un hombre muy celoso ¡y conoce un hechizo punzante muy doloroso!

**Sinceramente, Sirius Black.**

P.D. No tengo un hijo perdido llamado Jacob… sí, ¡todas ustedes Twiharders saben _exactamente_ a qué me refiero!

.

Jajaja, pobre Sirius, todo lo que sufre ;) Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews a samfj y a lucyjoan :D

El capítulo de mañana es uno que muchos queremos: **Draco Malfoy.**


	6. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

Sé que soy endemoniadamente guapo y puedo entender por qué todas ustedes me anhelan, pero amo a mi esposa Astoria.

No tengo y nunca tendré una relación fuera del matrimonio con:

1) Hermione Granger. (_¡Es una sangre sucia, por Dios!)_

2) Ginny Weasley. (_¿Una Weasley? De verdad, no la tocaría ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre ella y un nido de bichos.)_

3) Luna Lovegood _(No salgo con locas certificadas.)_

4) Pansy Parkinson. _(Dormí con ella una vez, ¿por qué querría hacerlo de nuevo?)_

5) Daphne Greengrass. _(¡Es mi cuñada!)_

6) Harry Potter. _(Ustedes están enfermos.)_

7) Ron Weasley. _(*vómito* Eso es *vómito* tan *arcadas* repulsivo.)_

8) Severus Snape. _(Eso es simplemente perverso. Discúlpenme mientras me voy a sacar los ojos.)_

9) Lucius Malfoy _(Por Circe, él es mi padre. Mi PADRE.)_

O cualquier otra persona con que se les ocurra emparejarme. Recuero que una vez alguien me puso con el Calamar Gigante. *Se estremece*

**Sinceramente, un muy asqueado Draco Malfoy.**

.

Jaja, pobre Drakey-Poo jajajja, ;) este es uno de mis favoritos :) Mañana: El departamento de Aurores (ahora sí)

Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews a: Ziwya, Samfj y NimboAstarthe.

Y también por agregar a Favoritos, Alerta y básicamente a todos lo que han leído :)


	7. Departamento de Aurores

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

El Departamento de Aurores es íntegro y con una excelente reputación y nunca se rebajaría a los niveles de sus adversarios y usar como castigo las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Son imperdonables por una razón y sólo están permitidas a usarse si el país se encuentra en guerra y en situaciones que lo requieran. Está estrictamente prohibido su uso como un capricho, así que dejen de cuestionar nuestra reputación, por favor.

**Atentamente, El Departamento de Aurores.**

.

Muchas gracias por su review a: Zywia, MrsSexinacrow, Breyito-Black-Cullen, GinnyLunaLongbottom y samfj.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;) mañana: Harry Potter


	8. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

¿Han leído la historia de mi vida alguna vez? Soy el _niño _que vivió. El _niño_. Espero que eso aclare cualquier confusión de género. Pero en serio, ¿a cuántas chicas llamadas Harry conocen? Y mientras estoy aquí, les podría recalcar que soy heterosexual, tan recto como una regla. Hetero, ¿lo escucharon? No sé qué les dio la impresión que me atraen los hombres de esa manera. Puedo entenderlo de Malfoy, con todo ese gel de pelo y su aseo personal, pero ¿yo? _Vamos. _Sólo hay una chica para mí: Ginny Weasley. Además, no sería un verdadero Potter si no me quedara con una chica pelirroja, ¡está en nuestra sangre!

Una última cosa: soy hijo _único. _No tengo ningún hermano perdido o algún gemelo malvado, muchas gracias.

**Sinceramente, Harry Potter.**

**.**

Bueno, no sé en sus países, pero ése último 'muchas gracias' de Harry fue más bien sarcástico :D

Pobre Harry, después de todo lo que vivió y en nuestras historias sufre incluso más, jaja.

Muchísimas gracias por agregar a favoritos, alertas. Y por sus reviews a:

Breyito-Black-Lupin, samfj, Criistii206, Spencer Black, Zywia y GinnyLunaLongbottom ;)

Mañana: Lily Potter, ¿qué nos podrá decir nuestra bruja con nombre de flor favorita?


	9. Lily Potter

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

Sev siempre será mi mejor amigo. Él estuvo ahí para mí cuando nadie más lo estuvo y aunque tomó algunas malas decisiones en su vida, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para él. _Siempre. _Lo quiero, pero no estoy enamorada de él, esa parte de mi corazón pertenece a James.

A pesar de que el amor que tengo por Sev es de un amigo, no puedo creer cómo pudieron pensar que alguna vez podría olvidarlo, maltratarlo o abusar de él. Él dio su vida por mi hijo y al final probó que era una persona más leal y amorosa de lo jamás creí.

**Sinceramente, Lily Potter.**

**.**

En eso Lily tiene mucha razón, siempre las fans de Sev la dejan de lo peor :( Y tan bien que me cae la mujer.

Bueno, gracias por agregar a favoritos, alertas y básicamente por leer el fic :D

Igualmente, gracias por sus reviews a: Criistii206, Zywia, samfj, Breyito-Black-Lupin y BellatrixieLestange.

El capítulo de mañana: Helga Hufflepuff… ¿qué nos tendrá para decir?


	10. Helga Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:**

Rowena y yo éramos amigas antes que fundáramos Hogwarts. Ninguna de nosotras está envuelta en algún romance con Salazar o Godric. Somos colegas y principalmente amigas.

En una nota aparte, estoy completamente horrorizada por la plétora de atroces comentarios anti-Hufflepuff plagados en sus historias. Cada casa de Hogwarts tiene sus propias cualidades asociadas, y yo soy quien cree que la lealtad y la honestidad son valores admirables.

**Sinceramente, Helga Hufflepuff.**

P.D. Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts no son esclavos. Hogwarts es un santuario para los elfos y no están obligados a permanecer ahí si no lo desean.

.

Creo que Helga tiene razón, siempre hacemos ver a los Hufflepuff's como inútiles, pobrecitos.

Por cierto, no recuerdo si respondí sus reviews :S Disculpen, jaja, mi día no estuvo de lo mejor, pero se les agradecen muchísimo a: samfj, Zywia, bree vandecamp, Criistii206, BellatrixieLestage y GinnyLunaLongbottom :D

Igualmente, gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos y alertas.


	11. George Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¿Twincesto? ¿_En serio_? Freddie lo encontró divertido pero yo lo encontré altamente perturbador. Tengo una novia, ¿saben? Y sí, tengo sentido del humor, pero eso ya es pasarse de la raya. Y mientras están leyendo, no nos emparejen con Ginny o alguno de nuestros hermanos. Los amamos, pero no estamos enamorados de ellos.

Eww, es tan… eww.

*se estremece*

Gracias por las imágenes mentales. *inserte sarcasmo*

Y por Hermione, ni siquiera la mencionen. Sólo hay un Weasley interesado en ella: el pequeño Ronniekins.

**Sinceramentem, George Weasley.**

.

Jaja, creo que tiene razón, y eso que soy fan del twincest, jaja, pobre Georgie.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Breyito-Black-Lupin, samfj, Zywia, Criistii206, bree vandecamp, Hatte, Ariadna Simonds y Gaby Sara.

Igualmente por leer y agregar a favoritos y alertas, de verdad significa mucho para mí todo esto :D

El capítulo de mañana: Ginny Weasley.


	12. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Sólo he tenido tres novios: Michael, Dean y Harry. Eso no me hace ninguna mujer de moral ligera que salta a la cama con cualquier Tom, Dick y Harry… sin doble sentido (1). Quiero decir, me emparejan con personas a las que en la vida había visto: ¿Slytherins? De verdad, ¿por qué, en nombre de Merlín, tocaría alguno de esos mentirosos resbalosos? Y eso no es lo peor. He visto que ustedes me emparejan con:

Sirius Black. _(¡Está muerto! Tengan un poco de respeto. Luego está el hecho que es lo suficientemente mayor ¡para ser mi padre!)_

Remus Lupin. _(Remus y Tonks son una pareja perfectamente feliz. Sin mencionar que Remus ¡era mi maestro de DCAO!)_

Severus Snape. _(Eww, me rehúso a comentar algo más.)_

Neville Longbottom. _(Nev es mi amigo, nunca lo vería de manera romántica. Nunca.)_

Alguno de mis hermanos. _(El incesto es ilegal, sin mencionar que es malditamente asqueroso.)_

Zacharias Smith. _(Imbécil.)_

Seamus Finnigan. _(¿Seamus y yo? ¿En serio? Es un buen amigo, pero románticamente… No. Sólo… no.)_

Colin Creevey. _(Hum, no creo que a Colin le gusten las chicas… si saben a lo que me refiero.)_

Voldemort. _(Tuve que parpadear muchas veces para confirmar que no hubiera leído mal… Literalmente estoy sin palabras. No puedo ver cómo eso se puede concebir. El señor Oscuro es incapaz de amar, la cosa más cercana a él es esa horrible serpiente. Además, bueno, una cara de serpiente y voz siseante es taaaan poco atractivo.)_

Hagrid. _(Esto es casi tan malo como Snape. Para ser honesta, no sé cual es peor. Hagrid es mi maestro, mi amigo. ¿Qué clase de mente enferma escribiría otra cosa? Estoy completamente asqueada._

Y para reiterar, solo porque tuve unos cuantos novios NO SIGNIFICA QUE SALDRÉ O DORMIRÉ CON _CUALQUIERA. _MIS GUSTOS SON MEJORES.

*respira profundamente* Y podría seguir y seguir, ya que me han emparejado con muchas otras personas, mujeres incluidas. Lean esto y léanlo cuidadosamente: sólo amo a Harry Potter.

**Sinceramente, Ginny Weasley.**

P.D. Aunque detesto mi nombre, es Ginevra _**no **_Virginia ¡Escríbanlo bien!

.

(1)Bueno, es un juego de palabras con Dick y Harry, Dick es como otro nombre que se usa en inglés para referirse al ya-saben-qué de los hombres, jáh :D

Em, este capítulo me gusta bastante, ya que Ginny es mi favorita (respecto a las mujeres de la saga, seguidita de Tonks ^^)

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Breyito-Black-Lupin, samfj, Cielo de lagartos, bree vandecamp, Criistii206, Zywia y GinnyLunaLongbottom.

Gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos y alertas :D

Mañana: Hermione _Weasley._


	13. Hermione Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Draco Malfoy es el amor de mi vida. Desde que lo golpeé en tercer año, chispas saltaron entre nosotros. *suspira* Estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Cada vez que me llama sangre sucia, me desmayaba del encanto. Nunca he amado a Ron y nunca lo haré, siempre anhelaba a ese alto, rubio y guapo hombre.

Bromeaba. Ugh, me enferma sólo escribir eso.

Amo a mi esposo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. No estoy en un matrimonio infeliz o abusivo. Incluso si lo estuviera –lo cual es _muy _difícil- no sería tan débil y patética como para necesitar que alguien –y menos el Hurón- me salve. No luché en una guerra contra Mortífagos como para pasar como una tonta damisela en aprietos. Tengo más fuerza y clase que eso. Hay una razón por la que fui sorteada en Gryffindor hace años. Humf.

**Sinceramente, Hermione Weasley. **¿Lo ven? Dice WEASLEY. Estoy casada con un _Weasley_. No un Potter o –Merlín no quiera- ¡un Malfoy!

P.D. Mi nombre no es 'Mione, Herms, Mi o Nee o cualquier otra perversión que saquen de mi nombre.

.

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero aclarar algo que Rossy-Apac tuvo la amabilidad de observar: hay muchos fics con esta temática en inglés, sino me equivoco en español solo hay otra más aparte de esta que también es una traducción. Rossy me dijo que el fic había sido borrado; no se preocupen, éste no lo ha sido, sigue vivito y coleando… ok, no, pero no se ha borrado :)

Mmm, siguiendo, uff creo que Hermione nos dejó calladas, jaja, pero es cierto siempre la ponemos como alguien incapaz, aunque debo admitir que una vez leí un fic que hizo que ella cayera de mi gracia, jaja, hace tiempo que no leo nada de Hermione, jaja, soy injusta :I

Ok, muchas gracias por sus reviews a: samfj, Ariadna Simmons, Gaby Sara, elv, bree vandecamp, Criistii206, Zywia, Rossy-Apac y miss romantic2.

Mañana: Gregory Goyle… :O


	14. Gregory Goyle

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Sé que soy un Slytherin y no soy la navaja más afilada de aquí, pero también tengo sentimientos. Todos ustedes se compadecen con George Weasley por perder a su gemelo, pero nunca nadie piensa en mí. Vince era mi mejor amigo y era como un hermano para mí. Me conocía mejor que nadie y fue duro verlo sufrir una fiera y dolorosa muerte ante mis ojos. De verdad apreciaría si no destruyeran su memoria con comentarios crueles. Eso no es lindo.

**Sinceramente, Gregory Goyle.**

P.D. No sé muy bien como esribir aquí, no soy muy bueno con eso.

.

Aww, pobre Goyle, pero no podemos negar que Crabbe se lo buscó, por cierto, sé que su nombre no es Vince, pero, pues siendo mejores amigos, dudo que lo llamara Vincent, es como si Harry llamara Ronald a Ron :D

Muchísimas gracias a miss romantic2, Gaby Sara, Criistii206, Zywia y samfj por sus reviews.

Mañana: Lucius Malfoy (jaja, sé que lo esperabas samfj ^ ^)

Por cierto, subí un nuevo fic regalo para samfj llamado Mujeres de la Orden, está loquísimo y completamente crack! chéquenlo está genial :D


	15. Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Nunca golpearía a mi hijo. Yo, Lucius Malfoy, epítome de la élite de sangre pura jamás me rebajaría a hacer algo tan _muggle._

**Sinceramente, Lucius Malfoy.**

**.**

P.D. Puede que sea un imbécil pretencioso, pero eviten llamarme así si quieren seguir viviendo. *mueve su cabello de película*

.

_Bueno, la verdad, cuando dice lo del imbécil pretencioso dice: Lucious Mouthful, ya saben sus juegos de palabras, y no pude pensar en algo así de ingenioso, jaja, disculpen mi poca imaginación._

_No sé, creo que de alguna manera nos dejó esperando por más :I ustedes ¿qué creen? Pero eso es porque Draco ya habló de emparejarlos y el de Narcissa nos cuenta mucho más, si les soy sincera, entre mis favoritos están el de Percy y el de Petunia –más este último- nos dejan callados en muchos sentidos que nos creímos con derecho a juzgar :S _

_En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews a Criistii206, _xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, Zywia, Cielo de lagartos,samfj, miss romantic2 y bree vandecamp.

Y bueno, estaba pensando en hacer como un juego, para hacer el fic más dinámico, o sea, yo les pregunto algo sobre la saga o JK y la primera que conteste se gana un one-shoot/viñeta/Drabble/lo que sea, jaja de quien quieran :D ¿qué piensan? ¿Comenzamos mañana?

Por cierto, mañana: Myrtle la Llorona.


	16. Myrtle la llorona

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Estoy muerta, así que ¡discúlpenme por ser miserable! No es como si tuviera una larga vida por delante para desperdiciar.

Sí, lloro. Y sí, puedo sollozar un montón, pero ¡traten de estar muertos por 50 años!

**Sinceramente, Myrtle La Llorona.**

**.**

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad Myrtle siempre cayó mal :I

Muchas gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y alertas. Y por sus reviews a: Gaby Sara, miss romantic2, samfj, Zywia, Breyito-Black-Lupin, GinnyLunaLongbottom y kawaiigirl.

Ok, respecto al juego, pensé en algunas reglas:

*Será cada semana (porque sería agotador traducir o escribir un fic todos los días)

*No se puede ganar dos veces seguidas (sería injusto para los demás)

Y esas son, jaja, dichas las normas, comencemos con una fácil:

¿En qué fecha (día, mes y año) murió Lord Voldemort?

La primer persona que responda correctamente se gana un fic de quien quiera :)

Mañana: Pansy Parkinson ;)


	17. Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

No soy una arpía usurpadora de oro cabeza hueca enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Draco es un amigo, salimos por un tiempo en la escuela, pero eso es todo. Además, soy una Parkinson: una respetable y rica familia de sangre pura. Tengo mi propio oro, ¿por qué andaría rogando por el de alguien más?

Además, _si_ necesitara oro, usaría un niffler(1).

**Sinceramente, Pansy Parkinson.**

P.D. ¿Pueden detener sus comentarios sobre mi nariz? *frunce el ceño* No parece de _pug_, ¿o sí? *se mira en un espejo*

.

_(1)Niffler_:_ Una criatura de Gran Bretaña, es peludo y negro con una larga trompa. Le gusta mucho cavar y son usados por los enanos en su mayoría, es muy afectivo y cariñoso (se comporto como un perro). Lo malo es que es destructivo y si se deja solo en una casa lo mas seguro es que la casa entera quede desordenada, por eso se recomienda que viva en un patio. Estos viven en madrigueras bajo 20 metros de profundidad y tiene de a 8 cachorros._

Pansy siempre me había caído mal hasta que leí un fic de Ophelia Greengrass llamado Who's that girl y empecé a tener algo de compasión hacia ella :)

Ok, respecto al juego, ganó **Ariadna Simonds**, Voldy murió el 3 de mayo de 1998, algunas pensaron que era el 2, pero recuerden que la batalla de Hogwarts fue el 2 y Voldemort le dio hasta medianoche a Harry, y en cuanto es medianoche, pasa a ser el siguiente día :)

Así que el próximo miércoles vendrá otra pregunta, ¡atentas! ;)

Gracias por sus reviews a: Ariadna Simmons, miss romantic2, samfj, bellatrixL, Zywia, Gaby Sara y Marce. También gracias por participar en el juego :D por cierto, ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de nombre para este?

Mañana: uno de mis favoritos, Percy Weasley.

También me alegra contarles que la autora volvió a subir capítulos, porque ya llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo :I


	18. Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¿Es un crimen que te guste leer libros? ¿Lo es? Porque entonces todos ustedes que pierden el tiempo leyendo y escribiendo libros son _exactamente_ como yo. Aun así, se sienten con el derecho de venir a burlarse de mí y mis hobbies. ¿Qué hay sobre Hermione? A ella también le gusta leer, pero _no,_ mejor elijamos a Percy como el come-libros. ¿Qué les he hecho a ustedes?

Bueno, no me gusta el Quidditch y soy un fracaso épico en los deporte, pero entonces creeré que _ustedes_ son súper atléticos y geniales en todo lo que hacen, ¡podrían ser el siguiente Viktor Krum!... Exacto, es lo que creí. Está bien, no soy el chico más popular, pero la popularidad está sobrestimada y soy feliz siendo quien soy.

Además, ¿por qué, en nombre de Merlín, se refieren a mí como el 'peor' o el 'menos agradable' de los Weasley? Okay, cometí mis errores y tomo la responsabilidad por todos ellos. Me equivoqué y no debí darle la espalda a mi familia, pero todo lo que siempre traté era hacer una mejor vida, traer algo de fortuna para mi familia por primera vez. ¿Es tan malo querer que mis padres se enorgullezcan de mí? Tal vez tomé mi trabajo demasiado en serio pero ustedes me hacen sonar una especie de traidor, cuando al final hice lo correcto y peleé en la batalla final de Hogwarts.

¿Y por qué demonios siempre soy el Weasley que se convierte en mortífago en sus historias? ¿Yo? Percy Weasley: ¡Premio Anual en mi tiempo en Hogwarts! No estoy tratando de ser un idiota, pero fue Ginny quien ¡le escribió por un año entero a Quien-Ustedes-Saben! Y, ¿han visto a Fred y George jugar extraordinarias bromas? ¡Si son ellos quienes deberían ser elegidos primero! Y Charlie está obsesionado con dragones, que son considerados criaturas oscuras y peligrosas, ¡por amor de Lancelot! Y Bill trabaja con duendes _todo el día, _si eso no es suficiente para darte la espalda, entonces ¡¿qué es?

**Sinceramente, Percy Weasley.**

P.D. A mi esposa Audrey le gustaría que les dijera que ella no fue una Slytherin o alguna muggle. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, ¿podrían dejar de escribir los fics Percy/Penélope? Ella se pone un poco celosa cada vez que los lee y eso nunca termina bien para mí.

.

Uhh, pobre Percy, como les dije, nos dejó calladas en muchas cosas :I ¿qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: BellatrixieLestange, Ariadna Simonds, samfj, Gaby Sara, Ginevra Potter Weasley y a un anónimo/a :D

Mañana: James Potter.


	19. James Potter

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¿¡En Sirius! ¿Lily y Snivellus como una pareja? JÁH, no lo creo. Lily es _mi _esposa. ¿Lo ven? Al final le gané al Calamar Gigante. Además, ella en _realidad_ nunca me odió. *atrapa la snitch con asombrosos reflejos rápidos* Sólo una advertencia amigable, dejen esa mierda sobre nuestro Slytherin de nariz ganchuda favorito y nadie saldrá herido.

Eso me recuerda, en el tema de 'herir personas', nunca lastimaría a Lily o Harry. _¡Vamos! _No lastimaría ni a una mosca. Okay, eso no es _estrictamente _verdad –sobre lo de la mosca- pero no soy un santo y Snivellus prácticamente ruega por eso. Sólo piensen que Sirius y yo somos como los gemelos Weasley: súper-talentosos, divertidos, populares, y lo más importante: ¡bromistas!

Otra cosa: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y yo no estamos 'juntos'. _Ugh._ Los cuartetos _no_ son geniales. Sólo somos amigos. Y ahora que hablamos de los Merodeadores, debería mencionarles que sólo hay cuatro de nosotros –bueno, tres, porque Wormtail no cuenta. No hay un quinto Merodeador y especialmente no hay una chica cualquiera que ustedes insisten en que se nos una. *rueda los ojos*

Por último, sí soy un sangre pura, nuestras raíces se remontan hasta Ignotus Peverell pero eso no significa que soy asquerosamente rico o algún mortífago. Eso es estúpido –aunque tengo una buena cesta de galeones. De cualquier manera, soy un miembro de la Orden y tal vez no soy un Hufflepuff pero la lealtad ¡significa algo para mí!

**Sinceramente, James Potter.**

P.D. Claro que Harry es mi hijo. ¿Cómo pueden siquiera dudar de mi paternidad? ¿Han visto ese glorioso –no grasiento- cabello negro despeinado? ¡Eso es cortesía mía!

.

Jajaja, James se desahogó completamente, jajaja. Este es otro que me encanta :D ¿qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: BellatrixieLestange, Ariadna Simonds, samfj, Ginevra Potter Weasley, niqueleerose, Zywia, claudine1e, kawaiigirl, miss romantic2 y GinnyLunaLongbottom.

Mañana: Charity Burbage, ese también me encanta, ya verán :D


	20. Charity Burbage

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Como la maestra de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts, siento que es prudente señalar que la tecnología muggle no funciona en el colegio. La excesiva cantidad de magia en el aire provoca interferencia magnética interrumpiendo el funcionamiento de dichos ítems.

**Sinceramente, Charity Burbage.**

P.D. El señor Potter asistió a Hogwarts en la época de los 90's, lo que significa: iPhones, Facebook, Twitter, iPods, Twilight, Justin Bieber y toda esa bola de bandas y canciones muggles ¡no existen aún!

.

Jaja, Justin jajaja, me da muchísima risa porque en algunos fics lo ponen todos modernos, incluso en el tiempo de los Merodeadores ;)

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Ariadna Simonds, samfj, BellatrixieLestange, Ginevra Potter Weasley, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Gaby Sara, bree vandecamp y GinnyLunaLongbottom.

Mañana… Rolf Scamader (esposo de Luna).


	21. Rolf Scamander

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ¡ Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Mi esposa Luna se encuentra fuera recolectando plympies, pero quería que les pidiera que dejen de cuestionar su sanidad mental, ya que está perfectamente bien. Me sugirió que deberían consultar a un sanador, ya que probablemente fueron afectados por un wrackspurt, eso explicaría la confusión cerebral y las locas ideas.

Y mientras hablamos de mi esposa, estaría agradecido si dejaran de emparejarla con personas que no son su esposo. Sé que se sienten confundidos a consecuencia de los wrackspurts, pero sería genial si pudieran escribir algo más de Luna/Rolf.

Luna y yo estamos felizmente casados y tenemos dos pequeños hijos; de hecho, Lysander dijo su primera palabra ayer, sonó algo así como "Nargle", pero pudo haber sido "Gurgle"… pero aun así estoy muy orgulloso de él. Tengo el sentimiento de que seguirá los pasos de su madre y míos y se convertirá en un Naturalista también.

**Sinceramente, Rolf Scamander.**

P.D. ¡Los Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados sí existen!

.

Lamento muchisisisimo la tardanza, de verdad, es que el domingo en la tarde me internaron en el hospital y apenas salí ayer por la noche :I fue algo… cansado, pero bueno, ya no importa. Por cierto, ¿les importaría si dejamos el juego para la próxima semana? Es que ni siquiera he terminado de traducir la historia de Ari, y la verdad todavía no me siento bien como para buscar otra historia o pensarla :S

De verdad lo siento, sé que algunas de verdad esperaban el juego, pero en serio mi salud no está para pasar demasiado tiempo en la computadora aún.

En fin, disculpas por no contestar reviews esta vez, pero muchisisisisimas gracias a: Ginevra Potter Weasley, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Gaby Sara, samfj, BellatrixieLestange, Azrasel, Ariadna Simonds (que sigue de adivina), xxxIloveKISSHUxxx y algún anónimo que estoy casi segura es GinnyLunaLongbottom.

Mañana: Narcissa Malfoy (esta no las decepcionará)


	22. Narcissa Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ¡ Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

No estoy en un matrimonio abusivo o forzado. Lucius y yo nos amamos uno al otro y nos casamos por voluntad propia. Soy una mujer sangre pura de la Noble Casa Black y nunca me permitiría ponerme en una situación donde no existe el afecto.

Tampoco soy una mujer de corazón de hielo o malvada. Sólo porque no me preocupo por _ti_ no significa que no tengo emociones. Aunque si llegan a tocar a mi hijo, verán un lado completamente nuevo de mí que les recordará que, aunque mi esposo es un mortífago, no es el único que tiene habilidad con la varita.

Y por Bella, ella siempre fue así como es ahora. Azkaban sólo actuó como un catalizador. A pesar de que la sangre siempre será más espesa que el agua –muchísimo más espesa- siempre protegeré a mí misma y a mis intereses.

Nunca les di mucha importancia a ustedes muggles pero deben estar completamente perturbados si creen que alguna vez tocaría a esa asquerosa sangre sucia, Hermione Granger, que va a Hogwarts con mi hijo. También, aunque amo a mi hermana, no tengo una relación incestuosa con ella. Y por Severus, él es el amigo de mi esposo y el maestro de mi hijo, no tiene ninguna otra afiliación a mí.

¿Y qué, díganme, hay de malo con mi cabello? *entrecierra los ojos* Yo creo que el rubio y tez morena van perfectamente bien juntos.

**Sinceramente, Narcissa Malfoy.**

P.D. A mi hijo, Draco, le gustaría saber "En nombre de Salazar, ¿Qué. Demonios. Es. Un. Drapple?

.

Haha, este es otra carta que también me fascina, nos deja calladas en tantas cosas, por cierto, eso del Drapple, se refiere a los Drabbles, por si no se habían dado cuenta :D

Muchísimas gracias por su reviews a samfj, BellatrixieLestange y gaby2307.

Mañana: Minerva McGonagall.


	23. Minerva McGonagall

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

En primer lugar, no estoy teniendo un ilícito romance con Albus. Somos colegas. Lo máximo es un viejo amigo, la mayor cosa que hemos compartido es nuestro amor y habilidad para Transformaciones. De hecho, ¡Albus fue el que me ayudó a convertirme en una Animaga!

En segundo lugar, Tom Riddle estuvo en Hogwarts en los años 1938-1945 mientras yo estuve entre 1947-1954. No salimos en Hogwarts ya que nunca tuvimos tiempo juntos ahí. En mi vida he dirigido ni cinco palabras a Tom Riddle, por lo tanto, no tiene ningún lazo conmigo, romántico o de cualquier otro tipo. Ni yo con él, para aclarar.

Humf.

En tercer lugar, no soy una solterona. Estuve casada, una vez, hace muchos años. Elphinstone era un gran hombre pero desgraciadamente murió de manera trágica, por accidente, prematuramente en nuestro matrimonio.

Sólo para reiterar, Albus y yo no somos amantes y no me atrajo por su afición por los caramelos de limón. Honestamente, Albus es gay ¡por el amor de Merlín!

**Sinceramente, Minerva McGonagall.**

P.D. Convertirse en animago es una difícil habilidad, ¡no está al alcance de cualquier chiflado!

.

Uhh, les dije que les iba a gustar :D

Primero, gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos. Y gracias por sus reviews a: Breyito-Black-Lupin, Ginevra Potter Weasley, GinnyLunaLongbottom, , gaby2307, Mama shmi, Crimela, Shura Weasley y samfj.

Luego... acabo de ver Tengo Ganas de Tí *.* en cine y con una horrible camarógrafa que no sabe grabar, pero está tan linda ^^ ¿a ustedes les gusta? o más bien... ¿ya la vieron? porque si no se las recomiendo :D

Bueno, una cosa más, éste fin de semana no podré subir porque me iré de vacaciones a Morelos :) Así que nos veremos el lunes con Cornelius Fudge.


	24. Cornelius Fudge

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¿Una Ley de Matrimonio? ¡Qué idea tan ingeniosa!

Si sólo hubiera pensado en eso cuando era Ministro de Magia. Es una manera perfecta para construir relaciones y por lo que he leído de sus historias, la mayoría de las parejas termina amándose al final.

Debería postularme para Ministro de nuevo, esto será un elemento importante en mi manifiesto. El público amará la idea. Sin mencionar que la prensa tendrá un día de campo con esto.

Realmente me gusta la idea de Draco Malfoy con Ginny Weasley. ¡Será perfecto! *aplaude* Tal vez Hermione Granger con alguien, ¿alguna idea?

**Sinceramente, Cornelius Fudge, antiguo Ministro de Magia.**

**.**

Jaja, en inglés es un poquito más común ese tipo de fic Draco/Ginny que los Dramiones, pero eso último la autora también lo puso como burla :D

Bueno, la verdad es que estas mini vacaciones que me tomé me llegaron de maravilla, llegué muuy cansada físicamente, pero mentalmente, estoy toda fresquita ;) Así que les recomiendo que si les gusta la naturaleza visiten las Grutas de Cacahuamilpa en Guerrero, están bellísimas, algo cansado pero vale mucho la pena :)

Otra cosa, ¿recuerdan que les dije lo de los Drapples era por drabbles? Pues no, varias personas tuvieron la amabilidad de aclarar que el drapple es la relación "Draco-Manzana" (apple) que nació después de la  
sexta película, nunca he leído algo así, pero qué loco, ¿no?

En fin, muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: pax399, Gaby Sara, GinnyLunaLongbottom, Raquel Zabinni, Ginevra Potter Weasley, Mama shmi, xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, samfj, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, BellatrixieLestange, lunarisita y bree vandecamp.

Mañana: Aragog, jajaja.


	25. Aragog

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

La única razón por la que ataqué a su precioso Harry Potter fue porque estaba hambriento. ¿Desde cuando ser predador es un crimen? En ese caso ¡cada Grifo, Mantícora, Thestral y Dementor deberían ser encerrados en Azkaban!

Además, ¡él estaba acusando a mi amigo Hagrid de liberar al Basilisco en la escuela! Y como para agregar lodo al suelo del bosque me llamó a mí, Rey de las Acromántulas: ¡un mounstro! ¿Pueden creer el descaro y la insolencia de eso?

Mi único arrepentimiento es que no me comí a ese idiota cuatro ojos cuando tuve la oportunidad.

**Sinceramente, un muy hambriento Aragog.**

P.D. ¡Dejen de llamarme horrible mounstro! Soy una rara y hermosa criatura, no sé por qué sólo Hagrid fue el único en reconocer eso.

*sacude la cabeza*

.

Aww, pobre Aragog, pero ese Harry... siempre ofendiendo a todos, ¿verdad? jajaja.

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? La verdad es que no sólo los humanos salen en este fic, también sale Dobby y el Calamar gigante...creo, y si no me equivoco, la autora tiene planeado poner a Winky :D

Por cierto, Chany me dijo que la Profesora McGonagall nunca se casó, la dejaron por otra. Eso sí que pasó, pero cuando comenzó a enseñar en Hogwarts, se casó con Elphistone Urquart :D así que aquí les dejo el link por si quieren saber algo más de la interesante prof. de transformaciones: eldiccionario personajes / minerva mcgonagall. h t m

En fin, gracias por los reviews a: kawaiigiirl, xxxIloveKISHUxxx, Chany, Shura Weasley, lunarisita, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Ginevra Potter Weasley, samfj y algun/a anónimo/a :I

Mañana: prepárense muggles, que viene ¡Lord Voldemort! Y también el Juego :D


	26. Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Para ustedes asquerosos muggles que siguen vivos, mejor lean lo que diré cuidadosamente, antes que decida matarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

En primer lugar, aunque Bella es una increíble asesina con un admirable linaje de sangre, no estoy teniendo una relación 'especial' con ella. Ese nivel de psicosis es un poco demasiado, incluso para _mí_.

En segundo lugar, no tengo ningún hijo. No quiero ningún hijo. Ni siquiera me gustan los niños. Soy inmortal, así que, ¿por qué necesitaría tener un heredero?

En tercer lugar, Nagini no es un animago ni mi amante. Ella es mi leal mascota.

**Sinceramente, Lord Voldemort.**

P.D. No hay nada malo con mi nariz. Creo que queda perfectamente con todo el look 'increíblemente malo' que tengo.

*se encoge de hombros.

*saca la varita*

¡CRUCIO!

.

Jijiji, me gustó particularmente el PD, y ¿a ustedes? Pobre Voldy que lo hacemos peor en nuestros fics :D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Remnymph, gaby2307, Gaby Sara, , Druida, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Ginevra Potter Weasley, Shura Weasley, lunarisita, sammy'sempai y samfj.

¿Saben qué hora es? ¡Hora de aventura! Ok no -.- pero es hora de nuestro Juego Súper Asombroso Semanal Que Todavía No Tiene Nombre, Equisdé o como por sus siglas JSASQTNTNE :D

Ya que Voldy mencionó a Bella, y siendo ella un miembro de la Honorable Casa Black, díganme: ¿Cuáles son los familiares borrados del Árbol Genealógico Black y porqué?

Está sensishita... creo :I

Nos vemos mañana con la respuesta correcta, la ganadora o ganador (no sé si hombres lean esto) y con Petunia Dursley, mi favorita hasta el momento.


	27. Petunia Dursley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Era una niña cuando llamé a Lily 'fenómeno'. Una _niña._

Cualquiera con un hermano tiene algo malo que decir de ellos. Eso no significa que los amas menos o no te preocupas por ellos. Lily es, _era_ mi hermana. Puede que no tuviéramos la relación más fácil, pero me preocupaba por ella de mi propia manera.

Aunque, ¿saben qué? No _tengo_ que justificar mis decisiones a ustedes. Ninguno de ustedes me conocen o a mi hermana, ¡así que no sé porque me juzgan! Todo lo que ustedes vieron de mi niñez fueron unos cuantos vistazos de las memorias de la mente de ese chico de la calle de la Hilandera. Él me odiaba, igual que yo a él, así que por supuesto su percepción de mí está distorsionada.

Y si nunca me hubiera preocupado por mi hermana, ¿por qué escribí a Dumbledore pidiendo ir a Hogwarts?

Sé que no traté bien a Harry. Cada vez que lo veía era un recordatorio de la 'perfecta Lily' con su 'esposo maravilloso'. Era un recordatorio de que mis padres siempre la amaron más. _Ella_ era la especial mientras yo era, bueno, la _ordinaria_. Así que terminé creyéndolo.

Pero díganme, ¿cómo se sentirían si su hermano fuera una bruja o un mago? Si encontraran que eran _ellos _los únicos e increíbles, con gran potencial y poderes y tienen un brillante y, misterioso futuro frente a ellos, mientras _ustedes_ tenían que ser los niños ordinarios, comunes. ¿Cómo se sentirían el saber que hay un enorme, fantástico y mágico mundo del cual son excluidos?

Bueno, esa fue mi infancia.

Yo fui quien tuvo que ir a la escuela local mientras que la preciosa Lily asistió a una escuela de magia en un castillo escocés. Cada vez que venía de vacaciones regresaba con cuentos de Quidditch, Encantamientos, Escaleras que se mueven y Fantasmas. Creo que ella se refirió a mí como una muggle, accidentalmente, claro; y luego se disculpó muchísimo, pero yo nunca lo olvidé.

Mis padres amaban tener una bruja en la familia, incluso cuando estaba lejos, siempre alardeaban sobre ella. "¡Oh, Lily es una niña tan maravillosa!" o "Lily es _tan _talentosa en…", "Siempre supe que Lily era especial." Lily. Lily. Lily. Siempre sobre _Lily. _Nunca de mí.

Pero, ¿saben qué? Piensen lo que quieran pero no me juzguen acerca de lo que no saben. Lily y yo fuimos cercanas una vez, ella y yo éramos inseparables cuando niñas. De pequeñas era mi otra mitad. Lily era _mi _hermana. Fui _yo _quien le enseñó cómo peinar su cabello. _Yo _fui quien estaba junto a ella contándole historias si alguna vez tenía una pesadilla. _Yo _fui su mejor amiga.

Después tuvimos una tensa relación y la única cosa de la que me arrepiento es que no arreglé las cosas con ella antes de que fuera asesinada. Así que pueden decir horribles cosas sobre mí y llamarme 'vaca sin corazón' por no hacer las paces con mi hermana y no ser capaz que la amaba, ya que eso me perseguirá el resto de mi vida.

**Sinceramente, Petunia Dursley.**

**.**

La verdad es que éste si me llegó al corazón :'| yo tengo una hermana y no me podría imaginar comportándome mejor si ella fuese _Lily_ y yo la común, ¿y ustedes?

En fin, ahora saben porqué es mi favorito :) Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, nuestra ganadora fue samfj, pero también gracias a todas las participantes, ¡mejor suerte para la próxima! y he aquí la respuesta:

Familiares repudiados de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black:

1) Isla Black, por casarse con el muggle Bob Hitchens.  
2) Phineas Black II, por "apoyar los derechos de los muggles".  
3) Marius Black, por ser squib.  
4) Cedrella Black, por casarse con Septimus Weasley.  
5) Alphard Black, por "dar oro a su sobrino fugado".  
6) Sirius Black, por "fugarse".  
7) Andrómeda Black, por casarse con el hijo de muggles Ted Tonks.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a samfj, mantonella, gaby2307, lunarisita, Veela Black, Gaby Sara, Chio :3, Danau, kawaiigiirl y Shura Weasley.

Nos leemos mañana con Ron Weasley... por cierto, ¿a alguien le gusta Doctor Who? es que lo descubrí hace poco y me he traumado, jaja


	28. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Mi hija, Rose, no está remotamente interesada en el hijo del Hurón: Scorpius. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Scorpius, de cualquier manera?

Y por mi esposa, ella me ama, y no está interesada en el hurón. Ella prefiere las Comadrejas*

Me alegra haber aclarado eso.

Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué siguen insistiendo en emparejar a mi esposa con _cualquiera_ MENOS conmigo? Creo que somos perfectos para el otro. ¿Han escuchado acerca de que los opuestos se atraen?

Y eso de ponerme con Lavender Brown, eso pasó hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. Además, mi error fue una vez, nunca lo volvería a hacer.

*se estremece*

Sigo teniendo pesadillas con eso de Lav-Lav y Won-Won.

*se estremece de nuevo*

Bueno, podría escribir algo más, pero huelo la cena. Creo que es carne asada *babea*

**Sinceramente, Ron Weasley.**

**.**

* Bueno, ya saben, la relación Weasley/Weasel (comadreja), Draco hace muchos juegos de palabras con eso :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: , Gaby Sara, kawaiigiirl, miss romantic2, niqueleeroses, samfj, Shura Weasley, GinnyLunaLongbottom, danyka44 y lunarisita.

Mañana: El Ministerio de Magia :D


	29. Ministerio de Magia

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

En toda la historia del Ministerio de Magia, sólo _una_ vez se ha entregado un giratiempos a un estudiante: Hermione Jean Granger.

El giratiempos fue devuelto al Ministerio.

Desde entonces la entera colección de giratiempos, previamente en posesión del Ministerio, fueron destruidos en 1996 durante la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.

Así que es físicamente imposible para cualquiera, sobre todo para un Estudiante de Hogwarts que viaje en el tiempo con un giratiempos. Incluso si hubiera uno disponible no sería permitido por el Ministerio de Magia y la persona que lo intentara, sería encarcelado en Azkaban.

**Sinceramente, el Ministerio de Magia.**

P.D. Nota de advertencia: viajes en el tiempo son peligrosos y no se debería intentar en casa. Lo mismo va el intentar volar _sin _escoba.

*golpe en la frente*

.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo personalmente disfruto de los fics con viajes en el tiempo *.* es de mis temas favoritos, jaja.

Ok, disculpen por no contestar reviews, es que hoy vengo de prisa, :I Pero muchasa gracias a: GinnyLunaLongbottom, niqueleeroses, Gaby Sara, , Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, pax399, gaby2307, Shura Weasley, lunarisita, Cielo de lagartos, Breyito-Black-Lupin y samfj.

Mañana: Dobby, el elfo libre :D


	30. Dobby, el elfo libre

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Dobby no está enamorado de Winky. Winky es una amiga de Dobby.

Tampoco el joven Amo Malfoy es hijo de Dobby. Dobby no tiene hijos.

A Dobby también le gustaría recordarles que ¡Harry Potter es valiente y audaz! Superó muchos peligros con grandeza y divinidad y Dobby no escuchará otra mala palabra sobre él.

_Nunca _insulten a Harry Potter frente a Dobby, ¡o Dobby se enojará!

A Dobby también le gustaría recomendarles ir a San Mungo ya que se equivocan al comprar en las tiendas porque les dan dos calcetines del mismo color.

**Sinceramente,Dobby el elfo libre.**

P.D. A Dobby le gustaría recomendarles que los elfos domésticos, hablar como Yoda no hacen.

.

Jaja, ay, Dobby todo lo que sufre, jaja. Respecto a lo de que Draco no es su hijo, viene de A Very Potter Sequel, secuela de A Very Potter Musical, donde Lucius revela que Draco es hijo de Dobby, jajaja, eso fue de lo más divertido, de verdad les recomiendo estos musicales, son de lo mejor :D Búsquenlos en youtube :D

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :O Y Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, miss romantic2, Gaby Sara, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Shura Weasley, lunarisita y samfj.

Mañana: Neville Longbottom :D


	31. Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de malo con mi cárdigan? De verdad me gusta, y también a mi abuela. De hecho, es ella quien lo eligió para mí. Hablando de ella, tal vez debería advertirles, porque si los escucha hablando mal de la ropa que elige por mí, entonces descubrirán que ella no es la vieja bruja que parece a primera vista. Si tienen dudas, pregúntenle a Dawlish, ¡aún tiene cicatrices! El hombre no ha sido el mismo desde entonces.

Para aquellos a quienes sí les gusta mi cárdigan, estoy feliz de que algunos de ustedes tengan buen gusto. ¡También fue una ganga! ¡€32 en River Island! Sin mencionar que es lindo y calientito.

Y ¡hey! No soy un gordito blandengue. ¿Me vieron en Las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2? *sonríe*

¡LARGA VIDA AL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE!

*tose* Disculpen. Me emocioné un poquito. *sonríe tímidamente* Ahora, regresando al tema.

He estado leyendo sus historias, y ¿saben qué? Nunca creí que los muggles fueran tan divertidos. En serio, reí tanto cuando leí sus historias donde me emparejaban con Luna, Malfoy, Harry, Ginny, Hermione ¡e incluso con la Profesora Sprout! _Vamos, _¿es en serio? Ginny encontró hilarante la pareja Neville/Harry pero yo sigo en shock; de hecho, Harry se desmayó, pero eso fue cuando llegó a los Drarry. *se ahoga de risa* ¡Mejor él que yo!

Sólo para confirmar, Harry y Ginny son sólo mis amigos. Igual que Luna y Hermione, ambas están felizmente casadas, y yo estoy con Hanna –mi adorable Hufflepuff. Amo a esa mujer, si pudiera, le daría la luna. Hablando de eso, estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo, sigo sin estar seguro si pedirle a Harry y Ginny o Luna y Rolf ser sus padrinos. Oh, bueno, ya lo pensaré.

Mi abuela quiere llamar al bebé con su nombre si es niña. *muecas* Pobre niña.

Había algo que quería decirles, pero lo he olvidado. Debería encontrar mi Recordadora, aunque no es como si me fuese a ayudar a recordar lo que olvide. Oh, demonios *algo se rompe* este Lazo del Diablo se está saliendo de contr… ¡AHH!

**Sinceramente, Neville Longbottom.**

**.**

Jaja, Neville sí que se explayó :D Este es otra carta que me encanta ^^ ¿y a ustedes?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: GinnyLunaLongbottom, xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, Tsukimei02, Katya Malfoy, Mackenzie Wazzlib, samfj, mantonella, Gaby Sara, Ariadna Simonds, Sany22 y gaby2307.

Mañana: Barty Crouch Jr. pero creo que sólo lo entenderán las fans de Doctor Who, aún así les explico todo al final :D


	32. Barty Crouch Jr

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Cada vez que leo un fic que envuelve a Barty Crouch Jr., me recuerda los días cuando era un Mortífago bien rudo y uno de los favoritos del Señor Tenebroso. Verán, ese año el Señor Tenebroso estaba reclutando Señores del Tiempo y yo estaba allí para frustrar sus planes, bajo una capa súper disimulada de un Mortífago leal.

Mi papel psíquico había estado trabajando bien y todos habían sido engañados pero al final resultó ser una cosa trivial que lanzó mi plan en una supernova (1). No debía haber estado en ese juicio. Verán, aparqué el TARDIS(2) junto a la entrada de visitantes del Ministerio de Magia y caminé accidentalmente a la caseta de teléfono equivocada. La siguiente cosa que supe fue que estaba siendo tomado por los dementores que succionaban la vida de mí. Claro que no morí, soy un Señor del Tiempo después de todo, así que sólo me regeneré. Aunque me gustaba esa cara.

¡Y SIGO SIN SER PELIRROJO!

*se pone de mal humor*

Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, probablemente deberías saber que el hombre conocido como "Barty Crouch" quien creía que era mi padre –que no lo es- es en realidad el creador de los Cyber-hombres (3), en un universo paralelo, por supuesto. En ese universo es un Muggle chiflado, pero eso no importa…

Por cierto, mi cabello está perfectamente bien y ¡los peluqueros en Hogsmeade no estaban en huelga ese año!

*se acaricia el cabello*

Como sea, me gustó ser un Mortífago súper genial… todas las chicas caían rendidas a mis pies y tenía una varita. Ahora uso un gorro. No necesito el recordatorio de eso. Por favor, deténganse.

**Sinceramente, El Doctor Once.**

P.D. ¡Allons-y Padre!

.

(1)Supernova: Es una estrella que estalla y lanza a todo su alrededor la mayor parte de su masa a altísimas velocidades.

Después de este fenómeno explosivo se pueden producir dos casos: o la estrella es completamente destruida, o bien permanece su núcleo central que, a su vez, entra en colapso por sí mismo dando vida a un objeto muy macizo como una estrella de neutrones o un Agujero Negro.

(2)TARDIS: **TARDIS** son las iniciales de **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace (Tiempo Y Dimensión Relativa en el Espacio en Castellano), una nave capaz de viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, la cual forma parte de la serie de televisión británica _Doctor Who_.

(3) Cyber-hombres: raza ficticia de ciborgs, que son algunos de los enemigos más persistentes del Doctor en la serie de televisión de ciencia ficción británica _Doctor Who_.

Nota de **autora**: Este capítulo es una referencia al hecho de que en el Cáliz de Fuego, el personaje de Barty Crouch Jr. es interpretado pro el actor David Tennant, mejor conocido como el antiguo Doctor en Doctor Who. Si captaron la referencia, SON GENIALES.

Ahora mi nota ^^ Si no han visto Doctor Who... ¿Qué esperan? jaja, es genial, yo me traumé gracias a miss romantic2 :D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: GinnyLunaLongbottom, samfj y tres anónimos :D

Mañana: Dolores Umbridge ¡y nuestro juego! :)


	33. Dolores Umbridge

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Ejem-ejem.

*se aclara la garganta*

Ustedes asquerosos _niños. _Los odio a todos. Estoy tan feliz de que jamás _fui _una niña. Estoy completamente horrorizada por sus sucias mentiras sobre mí. Soy una bruja sangre limpia perfectamente respetable y una ciudadana ejemplar- una que les haría bien en imitar.

Hay una competencia bastante cerrada sobre a quién desprecio más: híbridos, sangre sucias, muggles o sucios _niños _muggles.

¿Y qué hay de malo con el rosa? No es que de verdad me interese un poquito lo que ustedes, especie inferior, piensen. Pasa que realmente me gusta ese color. Cornelius me ha dicho muchas veces que destaca mis ojos.

Una advertencia amigable: sólo recuerden que no deben decir mentiras. Si no quieren terminar en detención conmigo.

*sonríe dulcemente*

**Sinceramente, Dolores Umbridge.**

P.D. ¡No, no necesito jarabe para la tos!

.

Ugh, como detesto a esta mujer ¬¬0 Ya sé que el capítulo anterior dejó a muchas como o.O pero es que era demasiada referencia a Doctor Who, una de las mejores series de toda la vida ^^

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: miss romantic2, Azrasel, lunarisita, samfj, Katya Malfoy, Ariadna Simonds, GinnyLunaLongbottom y dos anónimos :D

Ahora, ¡el juego! Ya que estamos con Dolores, haré una pregunta referente:

En los bocetos del quinto libro, ¿cuál iba a ser el nombre de Umbridge, pero al final JK se quedó con Dolores? Pista: nombre latino :)

Por cierto, no he subido el premio para samfj porque la autora no me ha dado su expreso permiso, creo que tendré que buscar otro :I en fin, ¡suerte a las participantes!

Mañana: Rabastan Lestrange.


	34. Rabastan Lestrange

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Okay, sé que tengo un hermano, pero pueden usar _mi _nombre, ¿sabía? Cada vez que leo un fic donde soy mencionado ustedes sólo se refieren a mí y a mi hermano como 'los Lestranges', ¿es tan difícil de decir Rodolphus o Rabastan?

Sé que mi padre probablemente inhaló demasiado polvo de doxy cuando me nombró, bueno, eso o estaba demasiado ebrio por el Whiskey de Fuego… por que en serio, ¿por qué, en nombre de circe, alguien nombraría a su hijo Rabastan? Pero pueden escribirlo bien, ¿saben?

Ra-bas-tan. No es tan difícil. Y ni siquiera se les ocurra llamarme Stan como apodo, las personas comenzarán a confundirme con ese bueno para nada chico del Autobús Noctámbulo, Stan Shunpike. _Maldito idiota. _Les advierto que soy ágil con la maldición Cruciatus y estaré más que dispuesto a hechizarlos hasta el cansancio. *empuña la varita*

_Mi querido hermano _Roddy-sí, sólo yo puedo llamarlo así- quería que les dijera que dejaran de emparejar a su esposa con el Señor Tenebroso, o Merlín lo prohíba, _conmigo._ El incesto podría estar bien con algunos miembros de mi familia, pero esa mierda no va conmigo. Hablando de eso, no me emparejen con la amante de los muggles Andrómeda o esa hija híbrida que tiene. O la amiga de Potter, ¿Granger? ¡En serio! ¿Yo saliendo con una sangre sucia? ¿Han visto mi Marca Tenebrosa? Así no es como yo funciono.

Oh, y esa cámara que el maldito 'trío dorado' robó ¡era mía! Hay dos nacidos Lestrange, Rodolphus y yo. Bella era originalmente una Black así que de hecho no eran las reliquias de su familia por las cuales pasaron, ¡sino mías! Y detengan eso de otras personas visitando mi cámara, o entrando por la fuerza debería decir, por que la última vez que fui, el vaso de cristal favorito de mi abue estaba roto. Si ella regresa de la tumba por mí, mejor cuídense, porque yo regresaré por USTEDES.

**Sinceramente, Rabastan Lestrange.**

**.**

De verdad que lamento no haber actualizado ayer, es que como fue mi cumpleaños, mi amigos me secuestraron desde las ocho y ya no tuve tiempo de subir en todo el día :)

En fin, nuestra ganadora fue... Ariadna Simonds jaja, esta mujer está en fuego, ya van dos de tres ^^ Y como todas respondieron, el nmbre de Dolores iba a ser Elvira :I Suerte para la próxima semana a todas las participantes.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews a: gaby2307, samfj, Ariadna Simonds, Gaby Sara, Ginevra Potter Weasley, Katya Malfoy, Azrasel, andreastars95, kawaiigiirl, GinnyLunaLongbotto anónimos.

Mañana: Arabella Figg ^^


	35. Arabella Figg

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Sí, amo a los gatos y sí, soy una squib.

Sólo porque Filch también tiene un gato y es un squib _no _significa que somos románticamente compatibles. ¿Han visto sus dientes? Yuck.

De cualquier manera, prefiero la compañía de mis gatos mitad kneazle, soy personajes de lo más interesantes, sobre todo Mr. Tibbles. De hecho, hace unos años cuando Minerva cuidaba del pequeño Harry, Mr. Tibbles le echó un ojo, en su forma de gato por supuesto. El gatito estaba herido con la mujer. Minerva no estaba tan impresionada, como se pueden imaginar. ¡No ha regresado a Little Whinging desde entonces!

Sería lindo si pudieran escribir más historias sobre mí, ya que no hay suficientes. Solo recuerden que aunque no podemos hacer magia, ¡los squib somos geniales!

También preferiría si dejaran de acortar mi nombre a Bella. La gente podría confundirme con es Mortífaga chiflada o por… con esa amante de vampiros Bella Swan.

**Sinceramente, Arabella Figg.**

P.D. Una advertencia: la comida de gatos debe ser ingerida con moderación.

.

Jaja pobre señora y todas las complicaciones que su vida conlleva, pero la verdad es que me cayó de lo mejor desde la primera vez que leí de ella, aww, dándole pastel de años a Harry :') y me cayó mucho mejor cuando golpeó a ese cobarde de Dung.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews a GinnyLunaLongbottom, samfj y Aurora Caelestis.

Mañana, odiada por muchas y detestada por más ^^: Cho Chang.


	36. Cho Chang

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¿Por qué me odian tanto? No es mi culpa ser popular.

También quería aclarar las cosas con Harry, no sé cuantas veces debo decírselo, pero ¡no lo quiero! Pueden quedárselo. En serio, no me importa. Para ser honesta, no sé qué le ven. Es decir, es lindo y un amigo decente, pero no hay mucho… de _eso. _Pueden dejar de odiarme por salir con Harry. Nunca lo amé –en las pocas semanas o meses a lo mucho que salimos- sólo sentí un poco de afecto por él. Él era esencialmente mi 'premio de consolación' y sé que suena terrible, pero es la verdad. Me alegra que haya encontrado la felicidad, incluso si es con Ginny Weasley.

Recordando a Cedric, él fue alguien a quién amé por mucho tiempo, supongo que parte de mí siempre lo amará, pero he seguido adelante. Le lloré pero él se ha ido, para siempre. Lo irónico de todo esto es que mi _patronus_ es un cisne, algunos dicen que es un mito pero yo creo que los cisnes sólo tienen una sola pareja y eso es por lo que sé que jamás encontraré a alguien como Cedric. Él era único en su clase, como el ying de mi yang y era mío.

Pero sólo porque fue mi primer amor verdadero no significa que _aun _tengo relación con él. Cedric está muerto, no es un fantasma o un vampiro o cualquier locura que ustedes piensen que es. Está muerto y enterrado y la última vez que chequé, la necrofilia era ilegal. Tengan un poco de respeto por los muertos.

En un tema más ligero, ¡soy una Ravenclaw legítima, muchas gracias! Nunca deja de insultarme la manera que escriben de mí como si fuera una idiota. _Honestamente. _Sólo porque _ustedes _no sean muy inteligentes o valoren el aspecto de la inteligencia, no significa que yo soy igual. No es que les importe, pero tengo una plétora –sí, sé que significa esa palabra- de Extraordinarios en mis TIMO's y hay cosas más importantes para mí que lucir 'bonita'.

*mueve su cabello*

Puede ser demasiado para algunos de ustedes, con su limitada imaginación, el pensar que alguien puede ser atractivo e inteligente, pero es posible. Soy un ejemplo viviente de eso. No soy vana o superficial, solo pienso que es importante estar al pendiente de tu apariencia. Esa es mi opinión de todos modos. Aunque no sé por qué, ¡algunos de ustedes me llaman zorra! Solo porque tuve varios novios en un tiempo de dieciocho meses no significa que no tengo moral o que duermo con todos. Además, era una adolescente entonces y acababa de perder al amor de mi vida. Era un horrible tiempo para mí y me estaba encontrando a mí misma. Era joven y ya no sabía quién era, y para ser honesta, enfrentar a la muerte a aquella edad me aterraba.

*sorbiéndosela nariz*

*mira su reloj*

Habían otras cosas que quería mencionarles pero tengo que irme, se supone que vería a Roger en Las Tres Escobas en un rato. Y sólo para aplacar su molesta curiosidad, sí, es Roger como el Roger Davies ex Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw a quien voy a ver. No es que mi vida privada les concierna en lo absoluto.

Y antes de que comiencen a escribir historias Cho/Roger y a planear mi boda, me gustaría mencionar que de hecho estoy saliendo con alguien, un muggle, cuyo nombre no voy a divulgar. Roger es sólo un viejo amigo de la escuela.

**Sinceramente, Cho Chang.**

P.D. ¿Quién es esa hada brillante con quien me emparejan?

*levanta la ceja*

.

Bueno, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero a lo largo de los capítulos, la autora nos ha dejado claro que no es muy fan de la saga de Crepúsculo ;)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: samfj, lunarisita, GinnyLunaLongbottom, Smithback y Mackenzie.

Mañana, otro de mis favoritos: Padfoot :D


	37. Padfoot

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

He estado leyendo más de sus "historias" y tengo un hueso que roer con ustedes- Hueso –eh, probablemente no es la mejor elección de palabras. Ni siquiera se les ocurra hacer ningún chiste relacionado con perros o los haré gritar como a esa rata traidora de Wormtail.

*su sedoso cabello negro se despeina suavemente en la brisa*

Bueno, de cualquier manera, para empezar no sé por qué, en nombre de Godric, Merlín y cualquier otro maldito mago o bruja, me emparejan con Snape. SNAPE. Y yo que creí que el James/Sirius era malo. Hombre… creo que algunos de ustedes necesitan revisarse en San Mungo, tienen una sala especial para gente como ustedes.

Sin contar algunas horrendas parejas que me ponen, supongo que estoy bien con las historias que escriben sobre mí. Es genial ver cómo puedo estar con cincuenta chicas diferentes al mismo tiempo. Y nueve de diez veces ustedes captan mi encantadora, humorística y atractiva personalidad ahí.

Moony y Prongs querían que les mencionara que ninguno de ellos tiene ningún hermano o hermana y si los tuvieran, definitivamente no saldría con ellos. Bueno, de hecho depende de qué tan sexi sean ¡OUCH! Perdón, Moony acaba de morderme. MORDERME. Maldito hombre lobo. Honestamente, si yo comenzara a aullar a la luna cada mes usaría este frenesí de morder, comenzando probablemente con James, sólo para hacerlo enojar, luego Snivellus… quién sabe, tal vez se vuelva mejor como lobo que como humano, pero yo no apostaría muchos galeones en eso.

Okay, Okay, de verdad lo entiendo. Sé que soy la cosa más caliente después del chilli y que he tenido que lidiar con miradas libidinosas de ambos sexos por años, pero eso no significa que soy gay, especialmente con mis mejores amigos. James tiene a Lily y Remus tiene… bueno, tiene a su chocolate. Es el secreto mejor guardado en Hogwarts –aparte de que las salidas mensuales de Moony- pero no lo escucharon de mí: ¡Remus es un chocohólico!

En fin, me desvié de mi punto, pero quiero reiterar que soy heterosexual, TAN RECTO COMO UNA REGLA. Y me refiero a las de madera, no esas flexibles de colores fluorescentes.

También estaba un poco perturbado cuando leí una –¡casi tuve que sacarme los ojos!- pero _no, _repito, NO estoy teniendo una 'relación especial' con Regulus. Es mi hermano, _vamos _gente, ¿en Sirius? Creo que sus locas historias solo me hacen creer en la existencia de los wrackspurts.

Creo que eso cubre toda la locura de este sitio… Oh no, sólo les recuerdo una más ¿yo contrayendo matrimonio? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo ultra-guapísimo sexi Sirius Black? Soy estrictamente soltero, un conquistador cotizado y a mí me gusta así. Tuve mi lote de relaciones en el pasado, pero no soy un chico de matrimonio. No es que alguna vez faltara una mujer queriéndose casar conmigo, créanme cuando digo que en ése aspecto puede llegar lejos. De cualquier manera, mientras escribo esto también me gustaría destruir todos los rumores sobre los numerosos hijos que tengo, porque no tengo hijos. Lo más cercano a un hijo que he tenido es Harry.

Y en Sirius, paren todos esos chistes con 'Sirius'. Era divertido al principio, pero ahora se está volviendo aburrido.

*rueda los ojos*

**Sinceramente, Padfoot.**

P.D. ¿Qué es un OC? Siempre me emparejan con ellos. En fin, si lo saben, envíenme una lechuza. Y son sexi envíenme también su dirección Floo, así las puedo conocer mejor.

*guiña el ojo*

Saben que lo aman.

*sonríe*

.

Bueno, respecto a los chistes de Sirius, normalmente usan el Siriusly, que tiene el mismo sonido que seriously. Oh, dicen, ¿Are you Sirius? con el mismo juego de palabras, una vez también leí el juego con el nombre de Frank Longbottom, ya saben... Frankly y cosas así, me parecen de lo más gracioso :D

Espero que les haya gustado pro que de verdad me causó muchísima gracia ^^

Oh, por cierto, ya subí los premios de samfj y de Ari, que ahora tiene el nombre de Rose Everdeen, si quieren pasar a verlos :D

Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: GinnyLunaLongbottom, Odille Hiderarti, samfj, xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, Gaby Sara, lunarisita, Breyito-Black-Lupin y Azrasel.

Mañana: Sybill Trelawney.


	38. Sybill Trelawney

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

*sorbiendo el té*

No estoy en ninguna relación con ninguno de mis colegas. Yo puedo ver el futuro, queridos, así que puedo confirmar que nunca lo haré, ni tampoco estuve envuelta con Minerva o Albus en el pasado.

*se contrae*

_Veo _algo. Algo _oscuro_, deberían estar asustados.

*ojos desenfocados*

¡TODOS VAN A MORIR!

Corran mientras puedan, ¡las hojas del té nunca mienten!

**Sinceramente, Sybill Trelawney.**

P.D. No estoy loca. No estoy loca. No estoy loca.

*golpea su bola de cristal frenéticamente*

.

Está chiquita pero me dio risa ese PD maniático, ¿ustedes qué creen?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: dareattention, Gaby Sara, Katya Malfoy, Cielo de Lagartos, GinnyLunaLongbottom, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Breyito-Black-Lupin, samfj, lunarisita y un anónimo :D

Mañana, el juego y: ¡Rubeus Hagrid!


	39. Rubeus Hagrid

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¡Ustedes pueden dejar de decir sus mentiras o les echaré a Fluffy!

¡Olympe y yo sólo somos amigos! ¡Escucharon!

De hecho, conocí a una giganta.

*arrastra los pies nerviosamente*

Parece que a Fang también le gusta. Mide como 9 pies, es alta y fuerte. Hermosa.

*se sonroja*

Grawpy dice "hola". Se puso feliz cuando supo que escribían historias sobre él. ¿No es el hermanito más dulce?

Me gustaría pedirles un minuto de silencio para Aragog. Murió el otro día, se enfermó en el verano y no volvió a mejorar. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? Sé que nunca les gustó, pero era un amigo gentil. No heriría a una mosca.

RIP Aragog. Nunca habrá una Acromántula como él.

*solloza*

**Sinceramente, Rubeus Hagrid.**

P.D. ¡Nunca… insulten… a Albus Dumbledore… frente a mí!

*blandiendo sombrilla rosa*

.

Aww, la verdad es que Hagrid siempre me ha dado mucha ternura, igual que su carta, me molestó lo de esa gigantona jaja, yo quería que se quedara con Olympe, pero según JK, ella lo dejó porque se creía demasiado para él ¬¬' maldita... y bueno, Hagrid nunca encontró a nadie más :(

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Gaby Sara, GinnyLunaLongbottom, lily black lupin potter, Oldadux, AmJMatter, Katya Malfoy, samfj, lunarisita y Azrasel.

Y hoy es miércoles, ¿saben qué significa? ¡Ya es mitad de la semana! ok, sí, pero es hora de nuestro juego. Pregunta:

Díganme, ¿dónde solía vivir Hagrid en su infancia?

Uhh, creo que está un poquito fácil. Y bueno, mañana nos leemos con Luna Loovegood ^^


	40. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Rolfy y yo visitamos a Neville y Hannah el otro día y Neville, el mejor Herbologista de _toda _la historia, se las arregló para crear un filtro para sacar a los nargles del muérdago. ¿Lo pueden creer? Ahora pueden continuar escribiendo sus historias con todas esas parejas besándose bajo el muérdago, los cuales pueden ser potencialmente peligrosos. Aunque por favor, asegúrense de comprar el tipo correcto para que los nargles no lo puedan burlar, son criaturas poco convencionales.

¡Que comience el besuqueo libre de nargles!

Les dejo saber que he alertado a San Mungo y al Departamento para la Regularización y Control de Criaturas Mágicas que ha habido una fuga de wrackspurts. No me había dado cuenta de que las cosas estaban tan mal hasta que ¡leí historias Luna/Harry, Luna/Ron, Luna/Neville e incluso Luna/Malfoy! Harry fue el mejor amigo que tuve, pero una relación entre nosotros no funcionaría, ¡ni siquiera cree en los Snorknack de Cuerno Arrugado! Por otro lado, Ron sólo piensa en su estómago. Nev es mi mejor amigo pero incluso cuando en un punto creí que éramos románticamente compatibles, me di cuenta de que es un gran chico y debíamos permanecer como amigos. Y por Malfoy, gasta la mitad de su vida aplicándose gel mágico, no es exactamente mi tipo.

En la edición de El Quisquilloso de mañana imprimiré un artículo en la portada, ¡la gente debe ser advertida antes de que esos molestos wrackspurts se metan con la mente de todos! Si no son detenidos probablemente habrán historias Luna/Dobby muy pronto. Jeje.

**Sinceramente, Luna Lovegood.**

P.D. Me gustan las tortugas.

.

Jajaja, a mi también me gustan las torugas, aunque nada que ver, ¿verdad?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la carta, a mí me pareció que la autora captó bien la esencia pacífica y relax de Luna, ¿no creen?

Así como lunarisita contestó, la respuesta correcta del juego de ayer es: En el bosque de Dean.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Gaby Sara, Azrasel, Val Swiftie, GinnyLunaLongbottom, Oldadux, samfj, Mei y lunarisita.

Mañana: Arthur Weasley, muggles :D


	41. Arthur Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¡Ustedes muggles son simplemente maravillosos! El intaarnet es una invención fascinante. Debo encontrar una manera de integrar esto al mundo mágico. ¡Y el hecho de que escriban historias sobre nosotros es fantástico!

Para aclarar: Bill está casado con Fleur. Charlie es soltero. Percy está casado con Audrey. Fred está muerto, RIP mi hijo. George está casado con Angelina. Ron está casado con Hermione. Ginny está casada con Harry y yo estoy casado con Mollywobble… ¡Ah! Quiero decir, Molly. Mis hijos les han pedido muchas veces y ahora yo también, que no emparejen a ninguno de los Weasley con otras personas. Estamos felizmente casados y Charlie es feliz con sus dragones.

Personalmente, yo estaba halagado por las historias sobre mi, pero por favor recuerden que Molly es la única y el amor de mi vida y nunca traicionaré su confianza teniendo relaciones secretas con nadie, ¡menos con Lucius Malfoy! Es un Mortífago, uno de los peores, sin mencionar que desprecio a ese hombre. No tiene ni un hueso honorable en su cuerpo. Y Hermione, ella es mi maravillosa nuera y está casada con mi hijo, Ron. Me sorprendí cuando vi la pareja Arthur/Hermione, ¡de verdad me caí de la silla! Por favor detengan esas. Lo mismo va para las historias Arthur/Tonks y Arthur/Amelia; ellas fueron valientes almas que ahora están muertas. Tengan un poco de respeto.

Estoy honrado, de cualquier manera, de que haya tantas historias Molly/Arthur, especialmente sobre nuestros tiempos en Hogwarts. De hecho, algunas tienen detalles bastante acertados pero les diré esto: Molly nunca fue secuestrada por el Calamar Gigante y nunca la salvé. Aunque hubiera sido muy Gryffindor de mi parte, pero déjenme recordarles que mi esposa no es una damisela en apuros, dicen que no fue encontrada ninguna parte de Bellatrix Lestrange después de que Molly terminó con ella.

Hablando de eso, me gustaría mencionar que Molly _no _usa pantalones en la casa, ¡claramente siempre usa vestidos!

¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide, debería mencionar que ¡finalmente encontré la función del patito de hule!

**Sinceramente, Arthur Weasley.**

P.D. ¿Qué son las peluculas? Harry siempre habla de ellas…

.

Aww, ese Arthur, jaja siempre me da como ternura cuando hace preguntas sobre lo muggle jaja. La verdad es que yo quisiera un papá así, pero no... tengo que conformarme con lo que tengo :I umm, disculpen, jeje, siempre me pongo sensible con lo de los papás.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Gaby Sara, Cielo de lagartos, lily black lupin potter, Val Swiftie, Azrasel, xogut, Oldadux, GinnyLunaLongbottom, samfj, lunarisita y gaby2307.

Mañana: Andrómeda Tonks :D

Ohh, por cierto, Callidora llegó hasta la carta 100 y tiene planeados más, pero también invitó a los lectores a escribir alguna carta de algún personaje. Si quieren sacar su lado creativo y escribir la suya, yo podría traducírselos al inglés o si ustedes ya lo saben... bueno, díganme agún personaje que les gustaría y yo les digo si ya está escrito o no :D


	42. Andrómeda Tonks

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¿Cómo pueden pensar que alguna vez me convertiría en Mortífago? No saben todo lo que perdí por culpa de ellos. Perdí mi familia, mis primos, incontables amigos, perdí a mi esposo, a mi hija, a mi yerno… demasiado.

Díganme entonces, ¿por qué alguna vez me uniría a una organización que ha destruido sistemáticamente mi vida? ¿Una organización con cuya creencia estoy en desacuerdo?

La es respuesta es: _Nunca _lo haría.

Los odio, cada pedacito de ellos.

Mientras escribo estas palabras, una parte de mí desea que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Muchos de mis familiares se unieron a los Mortífagos, y los más queridos para mí –mis hermanas- también cayeron ante sus esquemas. Amaba a mis hermanas, siempre lo hice. Incluso a Bella. Éramos muy cercanas de niñas, compartíamos los mejores momentos haciendo travesuras. Éramos un espejo exacto de la otra, ella me quería y yo a ella. La amaba pero no estaba enamorada de ella ni de Cissy.

Pero Bella siempre fue ambiciosa, mientras que la pequeña Cissy siempre fue tan recatada y reservada, la correcta señorita de sociedad incluso cuando era una niña. El problema era que cuando Bella comenzó a nadar en las aguas oscuras, no hubo nadie para sacarla. Ni siquiera nuestros padres la detuvieron. Les gustaba el hecho de que su hija estuviera tan determinada a defender la supremacía de la sangre pura, todo lo que a ellos les preocupada era mantener la línea Black superior e 'intachable' como ellos lo llamaban. Siempre creí que debí hacer algo, detenerla. Era mi hermana mayor y yo debía estar ahí para ella justo como ella estuvo ahí para mí cuando éramos niñas.

Recuerdo claramente una noche cuando aún era una adolescente, y apenas se estaba comenzando a envolver en el lado oscuro, ella confió en mí. Yo era unos cuantos años más joven, pero hablamos y ella lo hizo abiertamente, después de todo yo era su sangre, su hermana, podía confiar en mí. Yo pude haber plantado semillas, semillas en su mente que la ayudaran a ver sus errores, pero no lo hice. Bella siempre fue una mujer fuerte y yo ingenuamente creí que podría ver el mal que hacía.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Cualquier influencia que pude tener sobre ella se disolvió en cuanto se enteró de Ted y yo. Un sangre sucia, lo llamó, incluso cuando traté de explicar, rogando a mi familia que escuchara. En lugar de eso, decidieron desheredarme. Sin embargo no lo lamento, si mi familia no pudo superar sus prejuicios por su propia hija –alguien que supone, deben amar incondicionalmente- ¿entonces me amaban de verdad? Sé que Ted sí, y por eso sé que tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida. Pero esa decisión rompió los lazos familiares y marcó el final de cualquier hermandad.

Después que me casé con Ted, nunca fui más para Bella, Cissy y mis padres que basura amante de los sangre sucias- una traidora a la sangre. Era una vergüenza para ellos, una sucia mancha sobre su noble casa. La única familia que me quedó fue Sirius. Contrario a la creencia popular, nunca tuvimos ninguna relación física. Éramos familia y lo amaba como un hermano pero eso es todo lo que fue para mí, después de todo, Ted fue el amor de mi vida.

Una pequeña parte de mí murió cuando oí de la muerte de Sirius, pero otro fragmento cayó cuando supe que había sido Bellatrix la responsable. La hermana a quien llegué a amar tanto, había asesinado a su propio primo. Y por eso la odio. Pero es mi hermana, la amo. Y por eso la odio, porque me hace odiarla y detesto el hecho de que una pequeña parte de mí aún siente el amor que tuve por ella y espera algún tipo de redención de su parte.

Siempre me culpé por la muerte de Sirius. Peleó con Bella sin piedad, igual que ella, pero sé que seguía siendo difícil para él maldecirla. Verán, Sirius detestaba a Bellatrix, por lo que sin reparos la mataría, pero ella era muy similar a mí –algo que a él le importaba. Siempre me pregunté si, tal vez por una fracción de segundo, él perdió su concentración por eso, o tuvo una reacción más lenta y todo resultó con su muerte… no lo sé. Pero de nuevo, Bella era mi hermana y me siento responsable por el mounstro en que se convirtió.

Te sientes vacío al pensar que alguien a quien amaste tanto pudiese convertirse en alguien tan cruel, tan malvado, un asesino.

Odio a Bellatrix, lo que se convirtió y el dolor que sus acciones causaron a tantas personas. Creo que ahora estoy de acuerdo con ella, cuando anuncié mi compromiso con Ted me dijo que si seguía con eso, ya no sería su hermana. Lo veo ahora, y estoy de acuerdo, porque ella ya no es mi hermana.

Narcissa fue más inteligente que Bella y nunca que unió a los Mortífagos, y al final probó que el amor por su hijo fue más fuerte que el miedo o devoción a un psicópata megalómano, y equilibró la balanza en la batalla final. Espero que algún día pueda reconciliarme con ella. Incluso cuando hay tanto mal entre nosotras. Se puso en mi contra y pudo atacarme en cualquier momento. Cada lechuza que le envié fue cada una que me fue devuelta. De verdad espero que nos podamos reconciliar, pero temo que todo quede como eso: una esperanza.

He sufrido mucho dolor en mi vida, más que algunos y mucho menos que otros que lograron sobrevivir a la guerra, pero en todo esto, después de todo lo que perdí sigo teniendo mi chispa de esperanza: mi querido nieto. Nymphadora y Remus vivirán a través de él, su pequeño rayo de sol.

**Sinceramente, Andrómeda Tonks.**

P.D. Por favor no se refieran a mí como Andy o Drómeda, esos apodos traen dolorosos recuerdos.

.

Siendo Andrómeda una de mis favoritas, esta carta de verdad que me conmovió... ¿ustedes qeu pensaron?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Gaby Sara, Azrasel, Oldadux, lily black lupin potter, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Aurora Caelestis, GinnyLunaLongbottom, Cielo de lagartos, miss romantic2, lunarisita, Val Swiftie, sammy'sempai y samfj.

Mañana: Gilderoy Lockhart, jajaja... creo que se pueden imaginar lo que vendrá.


	43. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

El nombre es Lockhart. Gilderoy Lockhart. Apúntenlo y envíenme una lechuza.

*se esponja el cabello*

¿Han visto el '_ardor sin llamas'_?

*sonríe*

*revuelve su cabello*

*hace cosa rara como un guiño con el ojo*

_¡Ahí! _¿Lo vieron? Ha hecho a muchas mujeres desmayarse del encanto en muchas ocasiones.

Les daré unos minutos para responder porque sé que el 'ardor sin llamas' es demasiado fuerte y les tomará un rato reponerse de él.

Como sea, me di cuenta de la falta de historias escritas sobre mí. Debe de haber algún tipo de error en el sistema porque, obviamente, no hay necesidad de decir que debe haber tonelada de historias mías. Si ese miserable cascarrabias de Severus Snape tiene más de 56,000 historias entonces ¡yo debo tener al menos el doble de eso! Espero que pronto arreglen el error del sistema para poner leer lo maravilloso que soy.

*se acaricia el cabello*

Sobre qué shampoo uso, bueno me temo que esa es una fórmula _top secret. _Aunque les daré esta pista: caramelo de mantequilla, díctamo y una pizca de pus de bubotubérculo. Diseñé esta poción específica yo mismo. Lo sé, lo sé, tengo multi-talentos.

*ondea la varita*

Tomo todos mis logros con calma. Algunas personas dejan que la fama se les suba a la cabeza, pero creo que yo he estado bastante equilibrado y tomo los premios como los recibo. Después de mi sexta victoria consecutiva por _El Soltero más Guapo para la revista Corazón de Bruja _y ser votado como el _Cabello más sedoso _por los lectores del Profeta, decidí que tal vez regrese a Hogwarts para continuar enseñando así las personas pueden admirar mi genialidad en persona.

Verán, después de publicar docenas y docenas de libros, decidí que debía impartir mi rica experiencia e invaluable conocimiento con mis inexpertos compañeros y estudiantes de Hogwarts. Todo lo que puedan aprender de mí. Después de todo, ni siquiera el viejo Dumbledore obtuvo la Orden de Merlín tan joven como yo.

Algunas personas nacimos para ser grandes.

*lanza su sonrisa encantadora*

Muchos de los escritos aquí son muy mediocres y no creíbles. En las pocas historias de Gilderoy que he visto, me han emparejado con Hermione, Severus, Harry y quién sabe quién más. Si quieres hacer esto más realista, deberían emparejarme con Gwenog Jones, solíamos salir hace muchos años, después ella se puso muy pegajosa y decidí romper con nuestra relación. Pero fui yo quien le enseñó cómo jugar Quidditch, esa habilidad es toda gracias a mí. Si yo quisiera, podría ser un jugador profesional. Si insisten en emparejarme con estos 'otros personajes' por favor noten que sólo salgo con los guapos, ricos y famosos. Y no, no soy gay.

*ríe*

Soy un buen partido, ¿no?

**Sinceramente, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

.

Ese Gilderoy es un loquillo, ¿no? Ugh, lo detesté desde que los gemelos dijeron que a Molly le gustaba ¬¬' maldito...

En fin, eso de que el karma es una perra no es mentira, jeje, recibió justo lo que merecía *corre en círculos* jeje, ya me gustó eso de los asteriscos y acciones.

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews a: GinnyLunaLongbottom, lunarisita, Oldadux, gaby2307, Anyza Malfoy, Gaby Sara, lily black lupin potter, sammy'sempai, Azrasel, samfj, xotug, Breyito-Black-Lupin y dos anónimos, como siempre me encantaron.

Mañana: Rita Skeeter.

Por cierto, ayer no pude publicar por que mi madre cree que uso demasiado la computadora y sólo tuve la oportunidad de responder unos cuantos reviews :S


	44. Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Bueno, hola, compañeros escritores.

*curva el labio*

*lame la vuela pluma*

Así que... ¿cómo, simples muggles, supieron sobre el mundo mágico? Estoy llegando al Caldero Chorreante y me encantaría hacerles una entrevista exclusiva. La comunidad mágica querrá saber por qué esta enorme brecha en el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto no fue vista antes y porqué el Ministerio es tan ligero a la hora de filtrar información crítica al mundo muggle. Puedo ver ya los encabezados…

"_Indignación Pública y el Ministerio de Magia le falla a la gente de nuevo…"_

¡Esto será la noticia de portada!

*sonríe*

En una nota aparte, espero que puedan tener más discreción cuando escriben sobre mí. Tengo secretos personales que preferiría mantener así. No sé cómo se enteraron sobre mi habilidad de ser insecto, pero no vuelvan a dejar salir una palabra de eso. Soy una periodista así que no me subestimen, todo, y quiero decir _todos _tienes sucios secretitos que pueden salir a la luz.

*mira con sabiduría*

Sí, sé quien robó las galletas del tarro.

Sin mencionar que algunos –y hago hincapié en _algunos- _de los escritores aquí tienen un extraordinario talento literario. Me quito el sombrero ante ustedes. Veo cómo un periodista como yo puede inspirar a la juventud.

Me alegra ver que algunos de la nueva generación han superado a sus predecesores. Brujas chantajistas de cabello esponjado. Supongo que saben a quién me refiero, esa bruja Hermione Granger, escuché que es Weasley por estos días. Siempre pensé que la señorita perfecta terminaría con el salvador. Ron Weasley es un pobre sustituto de Harry Potter e incluso de Víktor Krum. Aunque, esa bruja es inteligente-se lo concedo, y tal vez se casó con Weasley para estar cerca de su verdadero amor.

¡Ah, los amantes destinados a fracasar!

Todos aman una buena historia de amor. Incluso si es un amor no correspondido.

La pregunta es ¿el salvador del mundo mágico corresponde a esos sentimientos? Me pregunto qué secretos se esconden detrás de esos ojos esmeralda. ¿Fue la desesperada necesidad de atención y familia por lo que se casó con la chica Weasley? ¿O fue el recuerdo de su madre lo que lo orilló a casarse con una chica físicamente similar? Cualquier razón que sea, pueden estar seguros que la Reina de la Pluma encontrará la respuesta primero.

**Sinceramente, Rita Skeeter.**

P.D. Todos aman a un rebelde.

*guiño de ojo*

.

Uhh… como todo periodista, una carta muy controversial… :O pero no importa, la odio, ¿cómo pudo insinuar lo del final? Ugh, maldita ¬¬'

Lamento la tardanza, estos días no han sido los mejores, y ya entré al último año de prepa y ya tengo como mil tareas por hacer, estresante…

En fin, hoy es miércoles, en un rato subiré el premio de lunarisita, y ahora, vamos por la pregunta de la semana:

_Según JK, antes de crear a Rita Skeeter, había un personaje como propuesta, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿de dónde viene?_

Está fácil :D Por cierto, de ahora en adelante subiré mas o menos a esta hora, porque acabo de salir de la escuela :I

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Valitahh.15, Lenay-chan, Odille Hiderarti, A. Greengrass, Oldadux, jicalazuxil, Lily black lupin potter, Gaby Sara, ilianailoveyou, Breyito-Black-Lupin, samfj, GinnyLunaLongbottom, miss romantic2, lunarisita y xotug, y enormes disculpas por no contestar los reviews, pero de verdad estoy de rapidísimo.

Mañana: El Calamar Gigante… oh sí, será interesante ;)


	45. Calamar Gigante

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¡Hey! ¡No soy un sucio, odioso cretino con escamas verdes! ¡Retiren eso!

¿Cómo, en el nombre de la pata izquierda de un grindylow, tienen el descaro de llamarme así¡

No tiene nada de mal ser verde, he visto muchos de ustedes volverse de ese color en más de una ocasión, y luego proceden a vomitar en mi lago.

*miradas envenenadas*

Háganlo de nuevo y me los comeré.

Aunque… tengo que admitir que nunca me ha gustado el sabor a idiota. Es una pesadilla sacarlos de mis dientes. Todas esas entrañas fibrosas…

*suspira*

Oh, sí, en caso de que se lo pregunten, leyeron bien.

Éste es **mi **lago. Soy el autoproclamado Rey del Lago. Pueden llamarme Rey Calamardito.

*sonríe*

*hace una mueca*

BIEN. Bien, ok. No soy el rey, ¿felices?

Aquí está la verdad: soy alguien solitario.

He vivido una vida solitaria y aislada por miles de años. Cuando Hogwarts fue construido pensé que tal vez, por una vez, tendría algo de compañía.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Además de ser una escuela de miles de estudiantes, siempre estoy solo. Escucho lo que todos dicen de mí, de cómo soy de traicionero y temible.

La gente del agua se mantiene alejada de mí como si tuviera Viruela de Dragón. Incluso los Grinylows me desprecian. ¡Los _Grindylows_! ¡Y esos a _nadie _le gustan!

Como sea, solo dejen de molestarme, todo el tiempo. Vengan a visitarme de vez en cuando, no es la vida más fructífera teniendo a sólo a Myrtle para hablar.

*sollozos*

Ahora viene ella.

¡Bah, patrañas!

**Sinceramente, el Calamar Gigante.**

**.**

Ay no, de verdad que me da muchísima vergüenza, es la segunda vez en la semana que no subí :I pero es que me eligieron como representante del grupo y miembro del consejo estudiantil el miércoles, no creí que fuera tan importante, pero desde ayer que andamos en juntas y cotizaciones para conseguir un antro para la bienvenida a los de primer semestre, y ¡uf! ¡Es tediosísimo! Ayer regresé como a las once de la noche y me pareció inútil subir, y apenas vengo llegando a mi casa. De verdad que lo lamento, pero tengo responsabilidades que cumplir para con mis compañeros. Intentaré que no vuelva a suceder, empezando desde el lunes, porque mañana me voy a Jalisco a una boda y regreso el domingo por la noche :I

En fin, miles de gracias por sus reviews a: Oldadux, Azrasel, my dilema, Veela Black, Gaby Sara, lily black lupin potter, Roxy Everdeen, samfj, lunarisita, pax399, Breyito-Black-Lupin y un anónimo.

Entonces, nos vemos el lunes con Colin Creevey :D


	46. Colin Creevey

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

¡Digan '_whisky'_!

*toma foto*

¡Bien! ¿No es una gran foto?

Amo la fotografía muggle, a diferencia de las mágicas. Me encanta el simple hecho de que un momento pueda ser captado en una fracción de segundo. Hermoso.

Como sea, me fui por la tangente, pero quería decirles que ¡sigan así, chicos! Sigan escribiendo, no importa lo que la gente diga. Verán, cuando supe que era un mago, realmente estaba asombrado. Yo: el simple Colin, hijo de un lechero ¡un mago! Por lo tanto, a diferencia de otros puedo entender por qué quieren escribir historias del mundo mágico. Aunque, me pregunto cómo se enteraron de él.

Hogwarts es el lugar _más _increíble de todos. Fui a la escuela con Harry Potter. ¡_El _Harry Potter! ¿Qué tan genial es eso? Me alegra tanto el haber sido sorteado Gryffindor, así veo a Harry casi todos los días.

Apenas me di cuenta de esto recientemente y quiero mencionar que no soy gay. Aunque díganme, ¿fue Dennis quien dijo eso? Oh, esperen, ya sé quien fue: ¡Dean Thomas!

Verán, Harry siempre dice '_No_' cuando le pido tomarle fotos, así que la otra semana me metí a los vestuarios de Quidditch después del partido Gryffindor-Slytherin y Dean Thomas me atrapó con la cámara apuntando hacia un Harry ignorante de esto. Ahora parece pensar que soy gay.

Es tonto, de verdad. Incluso comentó: "Estás tan metido en el clóset, Colin, que ya estás dentro de Narnia." Ok, incluso yo sonreí con eso, pero ahora ¡todos los Gryffindor's parecen pensar que soy gay! Ahora que lo pienso, el otro día un Hufflepuff de quinto año me estaba mirando rarito el otro día.

Oh, demonios. El sufrimiento por el que tengo que pasar por Harry Potter. Pero la foto que obtuve de Harry fue genial, así que creo que valió la pena.

**Sinceramente, Colin Creevey.**

P.D. He creado la _Asociación de Fans de Harry Potter, _si están interesados en unirse, envíenme una lechuza… oh, esperen, no saben cómo usarlas. Uhm… bueno, envíenme un e-mail o algo.

.

Aww, Colin siempre tan lindo, siempre me dio ternurita ^ ^

En fin, esa última frase de "El sufrimiento por el que tengo que pasar por Harry Potter" me sacó una lagrimita toda gay :I pobre chico no sabe por cuánto pasó. En fin, espero que les haya gustado :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Azrasel, xotug, GinnyLunaLongbottom, Smithback, Breyito-Black-Lupin, TengoLaRazón, Oldadux, samfj y Gaby Sara. Saben que los amo todos :D

Y mañana (creo que sí subiré, si todo va bien): Astoria Malfoy ^^


	47. Astoria Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

No soy una bruja malvada que robó a Draco de Hermione Granger.

Draco y yo estamos muy enamorados, aunque no es que sea de su incumbencia.

Mi esposo no tiene interés en brujas hijas de muggles así que dejen de insistir en eso. Tampoco mi hijo, hablando del tema, y ciertamente no tiene sentimientos hacia ningún Potter o Weasley.

Los Malfoy tenemos estándares.

Y aunque debo admitir que Albus Severus es un chico educado y amable, su relación con mi hijo no pasa de una amistad.

También me gustaría aclarar que mi hermana, Daphne, no está durmiendo con mi esposo. No podrían estar más alejados de la verdad. Honestamente.

Me encontraré con Pansy y Daphne para el almuerzo así que haré esto rápido, una cosa que me ha molestado es cuando ustedes me describen como una fanática de la sangre limpia. Pueden revisar mis brazos, jamás fui una Mortífago. Nunca seguiría a ese megalómano, si quieren a un Malfoy como chivo expiatorio, usen a mi suegro.

**Sinceramente, Astoria Malfoy.**

P.D. ¡Mi cabello no es rubio! Sólo porque soy una Malfoy no significa que comparta el color de cabello de mi esposo e hijo.

.

Aww, la verdad es que Astoria un de mis favoritas de la saga, no sé que tiene que me encanta :)

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya agradezco todos sus reviews a: Azrasel, Gaby Sara, Oldadux, GinnyLunaLongbottom, Katya Malfoy, Smithback, lily black lupin potter, CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111, samfj y Breyito-Black-Lupin.

Y ahora, ¡el juego!

Ok, les debo confesar algo, hice trampa D: ayer no publiqué porque de verdad quería que la pregunta de hoy fuera de Astoria, jaja, lo lamento, soy egoísta :) Y aquí va mi pregunta:

¿Quién es mi escritora favorita de Drastoria? Nahh, no se crean, jaja, aquí les va la VERDADERA pregunta de la semana (que está exageradamente fácil):

¿Entre qué años nació Astoria Greengrass?

Por cierto, en un rato subiré el premio de samfj.

Mañana: Mérope Gaunt.


	48. Mérope Gaunt

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

La vida es horrible. No hay amabilidad real en este mundo. Deberían recordarlo.

Juzgan mis decisiones y la persona que soy, pero eso solo me dice que no han tenido que vivir su vida entera con personas desprovistas de amor. Una vida donde tu propio padre y hermano te tratan como si fueras suciedad… como si no fuera más que una esclava.

Marvolo me lo dijo en muchas ocasiones. Que nunca sería más que un inconveniente. No se merece el título de padre, así que nunca se lo daré. Soy una vergüenza, una falla, ¿y saben qué? Morfin siempre disfruta la oportunidad de sisear en mi cara y recordarme que soy una sucia squib, que aunque sé sobre magia y soy descendiente de uno de los más grandes magos de todos lo tiempos, Salazar Slytherin, no soy realmente una de ellos porque no tengo magia.

Era una chica sola. El único consuelo que tenía era mi imaginación, imaginar un mundo donde le importaba de verdad a alguien. Incluso aunque el único amor que conocí era falso, atesoraré esos momentos en donde realmente creí que le importaba a Thomas.

Nunca adiviné en lo que se convertiría mi hijo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Pero la vida lo trató de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo, sé que tengo parte de culpa. Mi amargura y odio por el mundo, que siempre buscó ridiculizarme y burlarse de mí, se filtró a mi hijo. Fue deformado por mi ira y angustia, tendiendo una infancia sin amor justo como yo.

La vida es cruel y me llevó a las decisiones que tomé en mi vida. No me arrepiento de ninguna de ellas.

**Sinceramente, Mérope Gaunt.**

.

Bueno, esta carta es algo depresiva, ¿no creen? Aunque yo digo que siempre tenemos opciones, ella pudo tomar diferentes elecciones en su vida a pesar de su sufrimiento, pero no lo hizo. En fin… cada quien sus opiniones ;)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: JustifiedOctober, AmJMatter, kurosaki otaku-san, sammy'sempai, TengoLaRazon, lily black lupin potter, miss romantic2, Azrasel, Gaby Sara, GinnyLunaLongbottom, samfj y Roxy Everdeen.

Y la ganadora de ayer: GinnyLunaLongbottom, con su respuesta: Astoria nació entre los años 1981.1982.1983 :D

Mañana: Irma Pince (la de la biblioteca)


	49. Irma Pince

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction: **

Pensaría que todos ustedes tendrían apreciación por los libros, piezas tan maravillosas de hechos, ficción y pura genialidad. Y aun así buscan presentarme como una bibliotecaria entrada en años ¡que sufre de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo!

*inhala un libro*

No hay nada mejor que el olor de un pergamino fresco, o sostener un libro recién conseguido o incluso el sentimiento de correr tus dedos por el lomo de un viejo libro.

Para aquellos que están asintiendo mientras lo leen, claramente entienden el valor e importancia de los libros.

*acuna cariñosamente su libro*

Solo porque gasto horas de mi tiempo en Hogwarts gritándoles a niños Neandertales que buscan comer y beber sobre mis amados libros. O los traviesos que ponen a prueba mi paciencia cortando sus páginas. (¡_Cortando _páginas! ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer algo tan tonto?)

Bueno, ninguna de las cosas anteriormente mencionadas significa que no tengo una vida aparte de los libros. Tengo una, muchas gracias. Sólo me enorgullezco de mi trabajo y me veo como parte integral del funcionamiento de Hogwarts. Después de todo, ¿qué es una escuela sin una librería?

Mi querido Argus está algo ofendido con las historias anti-Filch que escriben. Dejen de insultar a mi amor, tiene un alma frágil.

**Sinceramente, Irma Pince.**

P.D. Aunque mi nombre es un anagrama de 'I am Prince'*, no significa que soy la madre de Severus Snape o ese tonto pseudónimo que lleva: "El príncipe mestizo".

.

*Soy príncipe.

Uy, pues nunca me imaginé la vida de Pince en realidad, así que no tengo mucho que comentar :S

Hoy les subí temprano porque en la tarde no podré :( así que quiéranme porque me levanté a las cuatro de la mañana :D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: miss romantic2, Gaby Sara, mary carrasco, Cielo de lagartos, Breyito-Black-Lupin, lily black lupin potter, Oldadux y Sakuya217. Los contesto por la noche, porque ya tengo que irme a la escuela o mañana… o el domingo. Esque los sábados son días de ser Cenicienta en mi casa :(

Mañana (o domingo): Mundungus Fletcher.


	50. Mundungus Fletcher

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

Harry no quería esas cosas. Esa es la única razón por la que irrumpí en Grimmauld Place. Eso no significa que sea una escoria ratera, ya qut todos piensan que lo soy. ¡Tengo algo de clase, saben!

Sería bueno si pudieran escribir más historias sobre mí. Podrían resaltar mis habilidades de venta, de verdad tengo el don de la charla. Si quieren, encontré un lote de calderos que cayeron de una escoba, si están interesados, déjenmelo saber. Claro que no tomaré un knut menos de 10 galeones, los venden al doble en el Callejón Diagon.

Si están buscando algunos disfraces, no busquen más. Yo mismo pude hacerme pasar por un inferi antes. Tengo algunas capas de invisibilidad, una túnica púrpura y unas pelucas mágicas. La túnica púrpura parece querer estiangular, pero casi siempre es inofensiva.

**Sinceramente, Mundungus 'Dung' Fletcher.**

P.D. Si quieren saberlo, por cinco galeones, ¡les diré dónde está realmente el tatuaje de hipogrifo de Harry Potter!

.

_Ok, esto es algo vergonzoso, casi dos meses sin actualizar, me siento de lo peor. La verdad es que tuve serios problemas personales y no pude ni siquiera entrar a Facebook ni nada de eso... fue algo estresante. En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y especialmente a samfj y a Azrasel que se preocuparon por mí._

_Y ya que mi vida está un poco despejada, podré subir, mañana por la mañana subiré la siguiente carta: Scabior._

_Y para GinnyLunaLongbottom, ¡mil disculpas! aún no tengo tu premio, pero ya para la próxima semana lo subo ¿ok?_

_De nuevo, siento muchisísimo el no haber actualizado._


	51. Scabior

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

No estoy enamorado de ninguna sangre sucia. Me gano la vida como carroñero. Encontramos a los que están en fuga, luego los atrapamos. Así es como los carroñeros nos hacemos de dinero.

Esa chica Granger no es especial para mí. Es una niñita tensa y un poco remilgada, aunque no huele nada mal.

¿Creen que mi vida es romántica? Odio ser pedante, pero ¡no lo es! No soy ningún Príncipe Encantador, bellezas, capturo personas, luego me embolso algunas de sus cosas.

Soy un chico malo. No un héroe romántico que se enamora de cada persona que atrapo. Créanme, si los atrapo, no los voy a salvar.

Y por el lobo sarnoso, Fenrir, no sé qué dijo, pero no existe nada entre nosotros. Además, él tiene un fetiche de andar mordiendo, ¡y yo no quiero rabia! Aunque, escuché un rumor de ese tipo, Stan Shunpike, que Fenrir y el chico Lupin tuvieron 'algo', lo que sea que signifique.

*se encoge de hombros*

**Sinceramente, Scabior.**

**.**

_Bueno, no es como si tuviera mucho qué decir sobre Scabior... en mi vida leí algún fic sobre él :I pero me dio risa eso del final acerca de Lupin y Greyback, si entendieron la implicación del fetiche de morder, ¿no?_

_En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Azrasel, Lilith Lacie Kiryu, Oldadux,Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik Cullen, samfj y Justified October._

_Mañana: Charlie Weasley :)_


	52. Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

La última vez que chequé, no estaba casado, a menos que me esté equivocando y tenga docenas de esposas regadas. *inserte sarcasmo*

Sé que puede ser difícul para algunso de ustedes comprenderlo, pero no necesito una mujer, u hombre para el caso, en mi vida. Soy feliz como soy. Además, preferiría no involucrarme con todo ese drama femenino, mi madre y Ginny fueron suficiente para toda una vi... ¡DEMONIOS!

Perdón, Ginny acaba de lanzarme unn libro. Debe de estar en esos días del mes. Oh, y ahora se está besando con Harry. Y acabo de comer, ¡típico!

¿Y se preguntan por qué prefiero estar soltero?

Al menos con mis dragones no tengo que lidiar con toda esa basura 'sentimental'. Las mujeres son huracanes emocionales, de los cuales es mejor alejarse. Lamento decepcionarlos, pero no tengo ni tendré ningún romance secreto con ninguna de mis cuñadas. Pero agradezco mi atractiva descripción, de verdad, estoy halagado.

*sonríe*

¿Es el pelo rojo? Leí una vez que es un tipo de afrodisiaco. Oh, esperen, Mundungus es pelirrojo, así que no puede ser eso, la población femenina suele evitarlo como un ¡elfo con la plaga!

Oh, otra cosa, jamás he tenido nada con Tonks. Ella es una amiga, eso es todo. Además, era Bill con quien mi madre quería que se casara. Después de todo, ni siquiera un Auror puede domar a un domador de dragones. Mientras escribo esto, estaría bien mencionar que no tengo planeado renunciar a mi trabajo y trabajar como Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts.

Saludos.

**Sinceramente, Charlie Weasley.**

P.D. Por favor, díganle a los ignorantes muggles escritores de Corazón de Dragon, Merlín, Eragon y Mulán que ¡los dragones no pueden hablar!

**.**

_Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, y ya que todavía es viernes, aquí el capítulo correspondiente ^^_

_No sé porqué, pero Charlie Weasley es un personaje que me agrada más que Bill -no que Bill no me guste, simplemente me fascina un poco más que el mayor de los hermanos Weasley ;)_

_Y claro, como tenía que ser, hubo dragones, Tonks y Ginny jaja, me gustó mucho esta carta, se me hizo muy amena, ¿ustedes qué piensan?_

_Y bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews a: lunarisita, samfj, Azrasel, moonlight10060, Oldadux, lily black lupin potter, RochiiR.C.R, Lilith Lacie Kiryu y GinnyLunaLongbottom._

_Mañana: Remus Lupin ;D_


	53. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

Amo a Tonks. ¿Ven? Ni siquiera yo puedo llamarla la palabra con N.

Como sea, pensé decir eso más temprano que tarde, ya saben, para aclarar las cosas y todo eso. Como yo lo entiendo, ustedes me tienen con todos bajo el sol. Ok, no es estrictamente cierto, pero algunas personas con las que me ponen, son poco más que vergonzosos.

Colagusano, por ejemplo. La única cosa que quiero hacer con él es una brocheta, el muy traidor, y luego rostizarlo en una barbacoa. Y eso sólo pasaría si Sirius no lo atrapa primero. No creo que siquiera un dedo quedara esta vez.

Pensar que una vez llamé amigo a esa rata traidora. No sé qué valentía o coraje encontró el Sombrero Seleccionador en él. Pero supongo que Gryffindor era la única casa que quedaba, ya que claramente no era inteligente, eso descartó Ravenclaw. ¿Astucia y discreción? Bueno, eso no necesita respuesta. ¿Lealtad? Eso es algo que aprendimos de mala manera que Peter no posee. Hufflepuff jamás hubiera sido para ese _gusano._

Realmente odio a esa rata. Sus acciones llevaron al encarcelamiento de un amigo y la muerte de otro y de su esposa; dejando a su hijo huérfano. La muerte es un destino muy bueno para él.

Estoy seguro que Padfoot y Prongs han mencionado esto, pero somos amigos. Eso es todo. Supérenlo. Los amo, pero no del modo en que sus mentes enferman piensan. James y Sirius eran hermanos para mí, teníamos una gran amistad. Como sea, ¡el slash Sirius/James es épicamente hilarante! Esperen, ¡el Snape/Sirius es aún más! Padfoot jamás será capaz de sobrevivir a eso. Debieron de haber visto la expresión del rostro de Snape cuando le dije sobre la pareja. ÉPICO.

Ahora, tengo la sensación de que Sirius regó esto, pero solo porque me gusta un poco el chocolate ¡no me hace un chocohólico! ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo dientes afilados y rompehuesos, pero dulces. Pero me duele en el hígado, por decirlo, ya que el chocolate es malo par alos lobos. Ya saben, se supone que no deben dar a sus mascotas chocolate y eso.

Sirius quería que les recordara que sólo él puede llamarme Remy.

*sacude la cabeza*

Las cosas que hago por mis amigos.

Recuerden: Estoy enamorado de mi esposa cambiante de color de cabello, peleadora de mortífagos: Tonks. Nadie más.

**Sinceramente, Remus Lupin.**

P.D. Si alguno de ustedes tiene insultos para mí, ¡muérdanme!(1) Oh, esperen, soy un hombre lobo, ése es mi trabajo, ¿no?

*enseña los dientes*

*apunta*

Miren, es luna llena esta noche...

.

_(1) Bueno, ese es el clásico 'Jódete' o 'me vale' o alguna expresión parecida, pero si lo ponía así, no quedaría bien el juego de palabras :S_

_Se me fue la onda el viernes que les dije que subiría capítulo, pero recuerden que no subo en fines de semana ;)_

_Espero que les haya gustado :D Y muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Oldadux, Lilith Lacie Kiryu, Smithback, Justified October, RochiiR.C.R., moonlight10060, Azrasel, lily black lupin potter, Jane Call y Gaby Sara._

_Mañana: El basilisco...¿qué tendrá éste personaje para decir?_


	54. El Basilisco

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

¿Por qué nunca essstoy en susss hisstoriasss? Me gusta una buena historia tanto como la sssiguiente ssserpiente.

En lass pocasss cossass que he vissto de mí, todo lo que sssiempre hago ess matar. No esss mi culpa. No puedo controlar el hecho de que todosss mueren cuando me ven.

Pero tienen que admitirlo, esssa Myrtle ssse lo merecía. Pero... ahora essstará aquí por toda la eternidad. ¡Qué he hecho!

Sssólo hice esasss cosaasss por órdeness de mi Maessstro.

Como ssea, sssoy mejor que otrass sserpientesss. Essa Nagini, por ejemplo, rompió conmigo porque aparentemente ¡yo era muy complicado!

También me dijo que había alguien másss. ¡Qué víbora!

**Ssssinceramente, el Bassilissco.**

P.D. De verdad odio a los fénixes. Ni sssiquiera sssaben bien...


	55. Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

Apuesto a que creyeron que les arrancaría la cabeza, ¿eh?

A decir verdad, no me ofenden mucho sus historias. Siempre estoy de humor para un buen rato y honestamente, sus escritos me dan horas de risa. Los tiempos que corren son oscuros y una buena carcajada siempre es bienvenida.

Una cosa que me molesta un poco es cómo ustedes piensan que todos los Hufflepuff son estúpidos llorones. Yo, Tonks, representante de todas las cosas geniales, fui una Hufflepuff. Sabeen, no todos somos idiotas como ese tarado, Zacharias Smith, de quien Ginny siempre se está quejando. Créanme, ustedes nunca lo imaginarían, pero cuando nos conocen bien, ¡los Puffles sabemos como divertirnos!

Si fuese quisquillosa, les gritaria que no tengo dos pies izquierdos. ¡Me caí _una vez_!... ¿O fueron dos? Pero, como sea eso no significa que soy una idiota propensa a los accidentes.

Incluso aunque fue de panzaso, me las arreglé para pasar mi clase de Sigilo y Seguimiento. ¡No tiene nada que ver con que Kingsley fuese el asesor en eso! Lo que me recuerda, como un Auror, sé que paso la mitad de mi tiempo con hombres llenos de testosterona, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que tengo sentimientos secretos por cada uno de ellos!Kingsley y Ojoloco son sólo colegas y buenos amigos. Además, ellos dos están casado con su trabajo.

Lo que me lleva a mi hombre: Remus Lupin. Es el único para mí. ¡Incluso aunque le tomó al idiota demasiado tiempo para admitir que se sentia de la misma manera!

Chicos, me hicieron morir de risa... ¿Remy-Poo?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

*ríe de nuevo*

*ríe más*

*se quita las lágrimas de risa*

¿De dónde sacan esas cosas? ¡Esperen hasta que lo use con Remus!

JAJAJA

*se atraganta*

Demonios. Casi me ahogo de risa.

Hubo algo que leí sobre mi hijo estando enamorado de Victoire. Dejaré la prudencia para decir que de hecho lo apruebo. Si amas a alguien y ese alguien también te ama, ve por ello. Consíguelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Después de todo, el poco tiempo juntos es mejor que no tener nada y estar solo con arrepentimientos.

Wow. Eso sonó sabio. Merlín, ¡mi madre está dentro de mí!

Oh, por cierto, Teddy no tiene licantropía (esa cosilla de los genes de hombre lobo). Aunque me pregunto, si él fuese un hombre lobo y un Metamorfomago,en una noche de luna llena, ¿sería capaz de cambiar su apariencia?... ¡Un lobo vestido de cordero! Me estoy dejando llevar.

Mejor me callaré.

**Sinceramente, Tonks.**

P.D. ¡El cabello rosa es _genial_! Aguafiestas.

.

_Se me pasó el tiempo de nuevo... en fin, este es uno de mis caps favoritos. Tonks es mi segundo personaje femenino favorito de la saga... no sé que tiene, como sea, yo quiero seguir pensando que sí tiene dos pies izquierdos, es muy divertido ;)_

_¿Ustedes que pensaron?_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews de los dos capítulos anteriores a: Lilith Lacie Kiryu, RochiiR.C.R., lily black lupin potter, Justified October, samfj, sammy'sempai, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Smithback, KariiHone, Oldadux, Katya Malfoy, Gaby Sara, lunarisita y moonlight10060._

_Mañana: Bill Weasley:)_


	56. Bill Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

Teddy está saliendo con Victoire, ¿eh? Supongo que tendré que tener una charla _amigable_ con nuestro Metamorfomago favorito. Hey, hey, esperen un segundo, antes de que se vayan por la tangente y piensen que iré como _Ron_ con el niño, eso no es lo que quería decir. No es mi estilo.

Soy bueno para romper. Rompo maldiciones noche y día, pongan otras cosas para romper en la mexcla y estaré bien. Solo quiero dejar saber a Teddy de que si rompe el corazón de mi niñita, yo lo romperé a él.

Bromeaba.

No me digan que se la creyeron. No soy como Ron, quien prohibio a Rose ser amiga, ni siquiera se mencione salir, con Scorpius Malfoy. Poco sabe mi ingenuo hermanito que Rose ha estado haciendo exactamente eso. Pero esa es una historia completamente diferente.

Como sea, escriban lo que se les antoje, no me afecta, de cualquier manera. Tengo a la chica, a quien amo. Tengo hijos fantásticos. Tengo toneladas de sobrinos y sobrinas, así que soy feliz.

Aunque podrían ser buenos y escribir algo más de Harry/Malfoy. De hecho rodé en el piso de la risa cuando leí por primera vez esta pareja, Fleur creyó que me había convertido en _lobo,_ o algo así. Pero la manera en que la cara de Harry se vuelve de color rojo jitomate cuando lo menciono, bueno, es demasiado buena para dejarlo pasar. Y cuando George se mete con lo de Ron/Snape nadie puede contener la risa.

¡Sigan con su trabajo hilarante!

**Sinceramente, Bill Weasley.**

.

_Este cap me encantó porque esa es la impresión que tenía de Bill... 3_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews de los dos capítulos anteriores a: KariiHoney, Gaby Sara, Justified October, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Smithback, samfj y moonlight10060._

_Mañana: Lavender Brown :)_


	57. Lavender Brown

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary:**Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

Tenía dieciséis años cuando pasé por mi etapa enamorada por Ron. Tal vez fui un poco, uh, altiva y una pizca de obsesiva –si quieren- pero era joven, ingenua y creo que enamorada.

Ahora, cuando miro al pasado, no puedo creer que fuese tan pegajosa. Fue mi primer enamoramiento real y mi primer novio. No pueden juzgarme por la manera en que actué, estoy segura que todos ustedes tienen cosas que desearían jamás haber hecho.

Aunque Ron-Ron era muy lindo, ¿no?

*risas*

No lo he llamado así en años. Cuando lo pienso, me doy cuenta que es un apodo horrible. Me alegra que haya terminado con Hermione, en el momento odié a la bruja pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, lo que sentí por Ron fue más superficial que nada. Realmente no creo que supiera lo que era amor en ese entonces. Aunque tengo que decir una cosa de él, sin embargo, es un gran besador. ¿Por qué otra razón hubiera pasado la mitad de mi sexto año besándolo?

También, aunque Parvati es mi mejor amiga, no estamos saliendo. Tampoco tengo sentimientos por Dean, Seamus o Neville.

No odien, aprecien. Las cosas siempre se regresan para morderte. Karma, chicos.

**Sinceramente, Lavender Brown.**

P.D. Estoy segura que no fui asesinada por Fenrir Greyback.

.

_Primero que nada… de verdad lamento muchísimo el haber dejado de publicar tan repentinamente. Probablemente algunos de ustedes se dieron cuenta que borraron la historia… otros no tanto. Pero les fallé al ni siquiera avisarles._

_Gracias a los cielos, Callidora volvió a subir todo… aunque en diferente orden así que tendré que checar cuales he subido y cuales no. En fin, quiero que sepan que volví y no volveré a irme, o al menos les avisaré primero si decido algo así._

_Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Aún no les digo cuál sigue mañana porque tengo que verificar qué onda con las cartas. Ah, y los invito a pasar a mi nueva historia Regrets. Que subiré en un ratito._

_¡Besos!_


	58. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary**: Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

Me duele la garganta. Debe ser todo ese griterío que ya me está pasando la cuenta. Tendré que ir a la droguería más tarde y conseguir una poción para arreglarlo.

Iba a gritarles un poquito –además de cocinar, gritar es mi segunda habilidad- pero no quiero sonar como radio rota. Aunque si mi radio se descompusiera y comenzara a sonar 'Un Caldero Ardiente Lleno de Amor' y lo repitiera no me importaría.

Como sea, mi punto es exactamente lo que mis hijos les han pedido, advertido e incluso los han maltratado incontables veces, pero siguen escribiendo sobre nosotros. Por favor, lean los siguientes puntos y recuérdenlos:

1) Amo a Arthur. Siempre estaré enamorada de él.

2) Nunca salí con Lucius Malfoy cuando estuve en Hogwarts.

3) Tampoco estoy teniendo una aventura con Gilderoy Lockhart.

4) No soy una madre gritona ni altiva. Hay una cosa llamada 'preocuparse por los hijos'. ¿O preferirían que actuara como los tíos de Harry?

5) Ninguno de mis hijos tiene moral baja, ni han engañado a sus respectivas parejas. El amor verdadero puede ser difícil de comprender para algunos de ustedes, pero cuando encuentras a tu elegido, bueno, no vas engañándolos por el mundo.

6) Mis padres nunca me repudiaron. Honestamente. Ni tampoco estaban aliados con los Mortífagos.

7) La próxima vez que decidan insultar a mi familia, sólo recuerden que tenemos: un rompedor de maldiciones, un domador de dragones, un oficial del Ministro, bromistas, una jugadora/periodista de Quidditch y varios aurores. No se metan con los Weasley.

**Sinceramente, Molly Weasley.**

P.D. ¡_Nadie _hace mejores pasteles de Navidad que yo!

Nadie.

*blande la varita*

.

_Uff, esa Molly sí que es una fiera :D ¿Qué tal les pareció este nuevo capítulo? La verdad me encantó el punto 7… es algo muy fácil de olvidar, ¿verdad? Y respecto al punto 6, por Merlín! si sus hermanos murieron luchando contra mortífagos... en fin, que cosas raras salen de nuestra mente._

_¿Y qué tal el PD? me dio mucha risa, la verdad ^^_

_Muchas gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos y alerta la historia :) y a miss romantic2, samfj y Bella Valentia por sus lindos reviews. _

_Una cosa más, es que decidí seguir con el juego, sólo que comenzaremos el miércoles, ¿ok? :D_

_Y bueno, finalmente, los quiero invitar –de nuevo- a pasar a mi historia Regrets. ¡Besos!_

_Mañana: *tu ru ruun* ¡FRED! _


	59. Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary:**Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

Los extraño a todos. Especialmente a Georgie.

**Sinceramente, Fred Weasley.**

**.**

_OMG! Tan poquitas palabras y me hicieron llorar :( _

_Gracias por los favoritos y alertas. Y por sus reviews a: Bella Valentia y miss romantic2. _

_Bueno, mañana: Oliver Wood y de nuevo… nuestro juego :D_


	60. Oliver Wood

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary**:Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

¿Perliver? ¿Qué demonios es eso? Olvídenlo. Sé _qué _significa, lo que no sé es ¡porqué, en nombre de Godric, Fawkes y Dumbledore, pensaron en eso!

Percy es un chico decente. Éramos amigos –o algo así- pero me llevaba mucho mejor con Fred y George. Teníamos más intereses en común como el Quidditch. Percy, por otro lado, no podría atrapar la snitch dorada si su vida dependiera de eso.

Siempre tuve un enamoramiento con Katie, así que no me molesta el Katie/Oliver. Algunos de ellos son bastante decentes. Pero no, si Katie estuviera en un equipo rival no la dejaría anotar nada más así si estuviéramos saliendo. Demonios, no la dejaría si estuviéramos casados.

Si nunca llego a tener hijos, el Quidditch siempre será mi bebé.

Y no se atrevan a decir que es 'sólo un juego'. Si creen eso, es que nunca han experimentado la estimulante velocidad de una escoba, combinada con la fuerza del viento chocando contra ti. Tu sangre bombeando salvajemente, mientras un mar de personas allá abajo te están vitoreando, combinado con la realidad de que una bludger podría golpearte y caerías desde 50 pies de altura.

Nada vence a un buen partido de Quidditch. Punto final

Y no pienso tocar eso de la basura de Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint que he encontrado…

**Sinceramente, Oliver Wood.**

P.D. EL PUDDLEMERE UNITED MANDA.

.

_Uh… soyt fan declarada de Oliver/Katie, no sé qué tiene esa pareja que me fascina. Y bueno, ya que estamos con Oli-bonito, hay que darle un tributo. Así que la pregunta de la semana será:_

_**¿Quiénes fueron los miembros del equipo de Quidditch cuando Harry entró? Nombres y posiciones :D**_

_Recuerden que la persona que gane, tendrá como premio un oneshoot de la pareja que quiera _

_Y bueno, muchas gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos, alertas y por sus reviews a: _Jane Call, Sessha Jazmin, pax399, miss romantic2, samfj, Ringo Starr's Girlfriend y belll29.

_Mañana: Peter Pettigrew._


	61. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary:**Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

No fui un cobarde. ¡No lo fui! ¡No lo fui! ¡No lo fui!

El Señor Tenebroso iba a matarme, no tuve elección. Fue muy desafortunado que Lily y James tuvieran que morir, pero no quería añadirme a la lista del ataúd.

James y Sirius siempre pensaron que eran mejores que yo. Pero se los demostré. Solían llamarme: Peter la Mascota que Nunca Creció (1). Pero crecí. Crecí en los rangos de los Mortífagos.

Me convertí en alguien. Por una vez fui el importante. No la mascota del grupo.

Lo que me recuerda: yo _fui _un Merodeador. Tan merodeador como Cornamenta y Canuto, tal vez incluso más merodeador que Lunático. Así que pueden dejar de dejarme fuera de sus historias. Tal vez no les guste, pero fui uno de ellos una vez.

Y tal vez soy enano, pero no soy horrible o con cara de rata. La rata es mi forma de animago, pero no significa que lo parezca en la vida real. De hecho, pienso que soy un poco atractivo. En Hogwarts una vez le guiñé el ojo a una chica de Gryffindor, Mary. ¡y se desmayó del encanto!

Soy increíblemente guapo, debería decir.

**Sinceramente, Peter Pettigrew.**

.

_Jajaja, ese último párrafo me dio demasiada risa, jaja.Y sí, siempre lo ponen como el feo, pobrecillo, yo digo que nada más estaba un poquito gordis, pero nunca me lo imagino feo… hasta que es malo, ahí si es más feo que Lindsay Lohan con su nueva operación de labios :O_

_Me sorprendió que varias de ustedes tocaran el punto de que una vez fue un merodeador como James, Sirius y Remus… y pues ahí lo tiene, si lo fue. Ah… lo que me recuerda, pueden pasarse a mi historia Peter's Morning Presents, donde les escribo un momento bonis jaja._

_Es un juego de palabras: Peter, the Pet who never Grew :D bastante bueno, diría yo :D_

_Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y reviews a: xxxIlloveKISHUxxx, lunarisita, Ophelia Greengrass, __Tsukimei02 y samfj._

_Por cierto, la ganadora del juego es samfj, con su respuesta:_

_Cazadoras: Katie Bell, Angelina Jhonson y Alicia Spinett.__  
__Golpeadores: Fred y George Weasley.__  
__Guardián: Oliver "hermoso" Wood.__  
__Buscador: Harry Potter._

_Mañana: Augusta Longbottom._


	62. Augusta Longbottom

**Disclaimer: Nope, de nuevo, este fic no me pertenece, es de Callidora-Malfoy (mas información en mi perfil), me parece que sobra decir que no soy JK :D**

**Summary: **Traducción. ¡ ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando, muggles? ! Cartas de unos muy enfadados personajes de Harry Potter a los escritores de Fanfiction.

**.**

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:**

¡JA!

Nunca subestimen a la población senil mágica. Puedo ser vieja, pero también puedo retarte en duelo cualquier día y ganar. Si dudan de mí, sólo pregúntenle al viejo Dawlish. Escuché que sigue en San Mungo.

Los estándares de los Aurores realmente han bajado desde los días de Frank. Aunque, ese Kingsley Shacklebolt es muy útil con la varita en mano. Si yo fuera Mortífago, no me gustaría toparme con su lado malo.

asiente con la cabeza en aprobación

¿Saben qué?

Olviden el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Olviden la Orden del Fénix.

Olviden incluso a los Vengadores. Frank tenía un amigo muggle en Hogwarts que estaba tan obsesionado con los comic que incluso yo escuché sobre ellos.

Pero olviden todos esos grupos. Una vez lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir: No subestimen a los ancianos. Si hubiese una organización rebelde en mis días, Albus, Minerva, Alastor y yo hubiéramos hecho un excelente equipo. Seríamos: _Los Mágicos Vengadores._

Si alguna vez se preguntaron de dónde sacó Frank su talento, bueno, no de su padre, ciertamente. Hay mucho más de mí que la belleza física. Tal vez no pueda decirlo ahora, pero en mis mejores días era bastante atractiva, podía hechizar hasta al duende más narcisista.

Una cosa que no he perdido, sin embargo, es mi sentido de la moda. Excepto que no puedo decir lo mismo sobre el resto de la población mágica, con sus ropas viles. ¿Qué paso con vestirse apropiadamente? Mi sombrero de buitre es una pieza que jamás pasa de moda. Estaba pensando en dársela a Hannah como regalo de compromiso.

Debo decir que la apruebo. Mi nieto y Hannah hacen la pareja perfecta. Aunque, me pregunto si es saludable vivir encima de un pub. Pero no interferiré, prefiero no ser como esa mujer loca, Muriel. Realmente es una pesadilla.

Y sobre Neville, estoy orgullosa de él. Tal vez no lo demostré antes, pero lo sabe ahora. Hubo una vez que me pregunté si tenía el espíritu Longbottom, pero es un Longbottom pase lo que pase. Frank y Alice estarían orgullosos.

**Sinceramente, Augusta Longbottom.**

P.D. No se metan con los Longbottom, somos bien malotes.

.

_Ok, debo pedir disculpas por no actualizar, pero el estúpido internet estaba fallando :O Y sigue fallando, en realidad, pero ahorita estoy subiéndolo en mi clase de computación, así que casi no tengo tiempo._

_Veré si en la tarde ya tengo internet y puedo subir el premio de samfj. Por cierto, aquí va la pregunta semanal:_

**_¿Cuál es la clasificación del Ministerio de Magia respecto a la peligrosidad de las criaturas mágicas?_**

_Tampoco tengo tiempo de contestar reviews, pero los amé… gracias, en la tarde veré si puedo contestarlos :D_

_Mañana: Seamus Finnigan._


End file.
